The Treemor Region
by Tigrissa18
Summary: Lulu and Lucario get a bit of personal time together with a bitty suprise from unfortunate company. Chapter focuses solely on them. Chapter 14 up!
1. The Mystery in Serenade Forrest!

The Treemor Region  
A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans

#1  
The mystery in Serenade forrest!

Qiqo Hayes woke up to his best pokemon friend, Monferno, waving a flame in his face.

"Monferno! What are you doing?" Qiqo asked the pokemon. He got his monferno off of him and got out of bed, showering and putting on his clothes. A black long sleeve, purple short sleeve and shorts. on the outside area it was purple, on the inside it was black. He slipped on shoes and ate breakfast at a fast pace.

He didn't bother to brush his wild red hair and he waved to his mom. "mom, im goanna head outto the forrest now, don't worry about me" he said.

"don't forget anything Qiqo" his mom said.

"Don't worry mom I wont, lets go Monferno" Qiqo said.

the pair ran out the door and to their first destination, Serenade forrest. He heard there was strong pokemon there, and he wanted to see how strong. It wasn't that far, about a thirty minute run. Along the way, Qiqo was stopped by his best friend, June.

"Hey Qiqo!" June shouted.

She ran up to her friend with her Axew and Gibble by her side. "are you starting today?" the thirteen year old girl asked the fourteen year old boy.

Qiqo nodded with a smile. "yeah do you want to come with me?" he asked.

The two had been friends since Qiqo's Servine, now a serperior, saved June from a rampaging group of Donphan and Boulfant. They seemed to like each other more then friends, but they weren't sure.

"yes please! Gible and Axew need to train! And I would really like to go with you any way" June said. she had a light blush on her face that soon faded. "lets go! I was heading to serenade forrest" Qiqo said.

June gasped and looked at him. "Serenade forrest? Qiqo are you crazy? Haven't you heard the rumors about that place?" junea asked.

"no, what are people saying about it" Qiqo said.

"Well… they say theres this shadow in the forrest, nobody ever really saw it. But whenever somebody goes to deep, they start to get a strange feeling and hear "get away" and "stay out of our forrest" its been really creepy. Peoples pokemon get hurt really bad from unknown attacks, it's a scary place for weak trainers like us!" June said.

"well… then we'll have to see about it!" Qiqo said.

"do we have to Qiqo?" June asked her friend.

"you don't, but im going too! I have to get stronger and I cant do that if I don't train so come on!" Qiqo said.

he started to run off with his monferno following and June sighed as her yellow tank top dress fluttered over her black leggings leading to her yellow boots. "ok im coming!" the brown haired girl said. she returned her pokemon to the pokeballs and followed her childhood friend.

They were out for fifteen minutes and could see the woods in the distance. "Qiqo… im getting scared" June said.

"Don't worry about it." Qiqo said.

"hope so" june said.

by then, a blond haired boycame riding up to them on his bike. Passing the two then skidding to a stop. "Qiqo, June, the two love birds heading to the forrest for a picnic?" the boy taunted.

"Eric that's not cool dude, we aren't a couple" Qiqo said blushing lightly. June was bright red and Eric laughed. He had a black jacket and blue jeans, with a bag that held his pokeballs clipped onto his belt.

"how about a quick battle. Your inferno vs. my Wartortile" Eric said, holding out a pokeball.

"alright you're on, go on Monferno" Qiqo said.

"Qiqo are you sure you want to battle him and waste your time?" June asked her friend.

"it wont be time wasting June, just watch im going to beat him" Qiqo said.

"water gun!" Eric shouted. "Flamethrower monferno!" Qiqo shouted.

The two attacks collided and smoke came up, it turned out only to be a one minute battle and Monferno was out. Eric laughed and left, not even caring.

"I told you Qiqo… that boy is bad news. Please don't battle him again" June said.

"I don't know june said, but lets go we gotta get to that forest" Qiqo said. he gave his monferno a potion and they were back up walking into the forrest. The first little while was safe, but when it started to get that June couldn't see anything else but Forest she released her Axew and held her.

"im starting to get worried Qiqo. People start to hear the voice near now" June said.

"Don't worry June, nothings going to happen to us. It will be fine" Qiqo said confident in his words.

They went five minutes deeper and they both got a funny feeling. They heard rustling from the wind and something startled them both. "Get out" a voice said.

It was strange, echoing, and female. They went just a bit farther before they heard it again. "Get away!" it boomed through their minds. But nobody was there. They stopped and looked around. and heard it again.

"Get out of this forest!" it yelled, a few bird pokemon flew away, and June clinged to Qiqo, blushing deep/ "Qiqo! Lets get out of here!" June shouted.

"GET AWAY" the voice screamed.

Red eyes glowed in the shadows, and a bone came flying out from it, just barly missing the two and monferno.

"Monferno! Flamethrower!" Qiqo shouted.

The monkey pokemon attacked the hidden figure, and out came a lucario using a furious closecombat attack, knocking monferno out.

It held an aura sphere to the pair, and the voice went off again. "Go Away" it said.

June was going to run out when her dragonite came out of its pokeball and looked to the lucario. "no Dragonite! Hes too powerful for you!" June said.

"you just wont go away will you" A deep, rough voice echoed. The lucario put his hand down and looked at the small group. "That voice came from him, but if that lucario was the male voice, who was the female?" June asked.

"I don't know" Qiqo said.

behind them, they heard a tap on the ground, and they turned to see another figure in the shadows with blue eyes shining out of them.

* * *

Yes! Another crazy story of mine, but its alright its not Lyoko this time! its pokemon! Oh yeah if you want an idea on waht lucario's voice sound like, look up Dragon ball kai with one of the episodes that has Piccolo in it, Lucario's voice is very close to that. :3 so who do you think the second figure is? a Pokemon? a human? tell me :) im open for any comments :)

_**Tigrissa18 :3  
**_


	2. The Girl of the Forest

**The Treemor Region**  
**A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans**

* * *

#2  
the girl of the Forest

The usual looming sound was heard through out the large clearing of the forest. A beautiful melody created by its sole human inhabitant. A leaf was pressed against her lips and she was making a lovely tune. Many pokemon were around her in that clearing, relaxing listening to that song. Her trusted Lucario sat beside her.

Amanda was the girls name. she had brown blonde hair that when down to her waist and shimmered. A white tank top, black short shorts, and a blue small unzipped jacket. She had a hat that was black with a blue and silver pokeball and very heavy metal boots that some steel type pokemon made for her.

She lived in the forest all her life, and lucario was right there with her. She could be dubbed a pokemon. She could fight like one, using aura sphere and close combat. She had a different outlook on people. They captured pokemon in prisons, pokeballs, and use them for self entertainment.

"_foolish humans_" she thought. "_you don't know how to treat pokemon well_"

She had many pokemon that belonged to her, she didn't own them in pokeballs and she didn't keep them in cages. They were all wild pokemon that befriended the wild girl. Few times she and lucario would defeat trainers for money, that's how she has her clothes. She lived off of berries and fruit, just like pokemon.

She blew the leaf a few more tunes before a Ralts ran up to her. The Ralts was completely blind, and she was shiny. Amanda took the Ralts in as a baby from a careless trainer. It never fought but instead used its physic ability's to see people coming in and out of the forest and she had just saw two people come in.

"Mama! Mama!" the pokemon cooed. "Strange people from Larcey Town are in the forrest!" Ralts shouted at her.

Amanda's eyes opened and she stopped her melody. "thanks for telling me Ralts. Lucario, lets go" Amanda said.

The lucario nodded as they stood and dashed to the direction of the people. She heard them talking from the high trees and she gave a trans mission to Lucario. Lucario transferred it into an Aura message, and it echoed in the two teens mind. "Get out!"

After a few more transmissions and lucario being blown, Amanda decided it was time the human who trespassed in her pokemon's forest should see her. She dropped down in a shadow, making the two look at her. She stood, and an aura sphere formed in her hand. The light lit up her gloved hands that had lucario spikes on them.

"Why are you here" lucario transmitted.

This scared June, she was very scared of finding out who was there. She guessed it had to be a tall blue eyed Lucario. Because it stood a few inches taller then her/ Qiqo was five three, and the figure looked five six.

"We just came here to train whats the big deal." Qiqo answered.

"the big deal is that this isn't your forest" the voice said.

"oh yeah well it isn't yours either!" Qiqo and June answered, blushing after they did so.

"you're right it isn't mine" it said. Amanda then walked out of the shadows, showing she was a human. Her mouth didn't move but they heard her voice. "But its my pokemons" she finished.

They looked at her confused. "who are you?" June asked.

"I am the girl of the forest, I speak for the pokemon here. I know how they feel and they love the freedom of the woods. I protect the pokemon from curious trainers who wish to catch them. They don't wish to be coped up all day they wish to be free. And I am here to ensure that's how it stays" Amanda said. her mouth never moved, scaring the other two a bit.

"whats your name?" Qiqo asked.

"My name is not your concern, what is, is leaving" Amanda said.

"tell us or we don't leave" Qiqo said. Amanda gave him a look, but sighed, her mouth moving this time. "My name is Amanda. Give me yours in return" Amanda said.

"Im Qiqo, and this is June. Happy?" Qiqo replied giving her a similar look that she had.

"you are one brave human if you ask me" Amanda said, a smile curving on her expressionless face. "why do you say that, you're human too" Qiqo said. "No im not!" Amanda yelled, giving june a fright. "atleast I've never thought of myself as one" she said calmer.

"Qiqo, we should leave and forget this ever happened" june whispered.

"no, we should probably ask her if she wants to join us. Going around the region. She might want to" Qiqo said.

"are you sure?" June asked. Qiqo nodded and Amanda raised an eye brow. "What are you humans talking about" she said.

"We're on a journey going across the region to explore and get stronger. Then we'll go up to the league and battle the champion, most likely anyway. Do you want to come with us?" Qiqo asked.

"you mean, leave the forest and abandon the pokemon I have with me!?" Amanda shrieked.

"No, you can always come back, it will only be for a little while. You don't have to permanently leave" June said.

Amanda looked at them, during this whole time she never moved her mouth it was just strange to her. "follow me. Lucario, end this now" Amanda said.

Her lucario nodded and the two fled. The other two just barely, blindly, followed the pair to a large clearing. It held many pokemon. It was next to a large pond, and a deep cave. It all looked two teens gasped at the sights Amanda kept to herself and pokemon. The small Ralts ran to Amanda and jumped into her arms, hugging and nuzzling her so.

* * *

Ok, so you want to know why Amanda can speak yet her mouth doesnt move? for one, lucario, being the Aura pokemon, he hears her thoughts on what she wants to say, then he redirects the thoughts into aura transmisions to the others. there for they hear her voice without her mouth moving. Amazing isnt it? but theres still the question, why wont she speak? you'll find out the next chapter, Review please! :3

**_Tigrissa18 :3_**


	3. The strange ability of Amanda

**The Treemor Region**  
**A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans**

* * *

#3  
The Strange Ability of Amanda!

"Mama! You're ok! Everybody was worried about you! You took so long to come back we were truly worried. About you" Ralts shouted.

To the teens, all they heard was the pokemon saying "ralts" but Amanda heard all of what it said.

"You never have to be worried Ralts… I would never get hurt" Amanda said.

Qiqo and June looked at the girl in awe, she didn't speak a drop of English, it was all gibberish they couldn't understand. But the Ralts seemed to understand her perfectly. The ralts laughed until its head perked up, its clear eyes showing. "mama… did you lead people here?" Ralts asked, She stared to shake, curling up into a ball in Amanda's arms. "I'm afraid of people Mama, why did you bring them here to us?" Ralts asked.

"Ralts… there's nothing to be afraid of. These… trespassers want to know if we would like to go with them on a trip through the region, do you want to come with me?" Amanda asked the ralts. It looked up to her, a sat look on its face. "I don't want to stay behind without you mama… I cant… I really want to go with you" Ralts said. it grabbed onto her shirt and tried to hug her, even though its arms weren't long enough. It buried its head in her chest. Amanda smiled and pulled a leaf.

She blew a tune, just a light one, and the ralts started to calm down. "don't worry about it ralts" She said.

Amanda looked to the other two with the ralts still in arms. "as you can see, I don't speak English. I cant" Amanda told them, opening the aura transmitions with lucario again.

It made the two jump how suddenly she spoke to them. "why cant you speak English?" June asked her. A look came to amanda's face as she looked down. "I've been living with pokemon ever since I can remember. I woke up with a chandlure, a Crustle, and a Levany leaned over me when I was a kid. I learned to understand what they said and speak it too. I never spoke English from the day I woke up. It strange I cant remember anything farther back and I don't care much" Amanda said.

Drawing away from amanda's mind Lucario turned to talk to them. "Amanda will often have dreams about a long brown haired woman. She's older then Amanda, that's what we know. She dresses in a light blue jacket it goes down to her knees and buttons up about where amanda's ends. The sleeves go down to the middle of her lower arm. She has a white tank top like dress that goes down somewhat shorter then yours" Lucario told them, pointing to June. "and wears black leggings that go to the middle of her lower leg. Black tennis shoes and always has a belt that stores her pokeballs. We've seen her on the TV passing by stores before and we know her as the Champion. Do either of you know her name?" Lucario asked them.

Qiqo and June thought, then June came up with the answer. "Its Stella, she's the Treemor League champion. She's been there ever since she was twelve. She's seventeen now" June said.

"Yeah… mom knows her family well… I don't know how though" Qiqo said.

"well in any case, Amanda said she feels a strange connection from that girl and she wants to figure out what it is. That would be the only reason she would go with you two. Do you understand?" Lucario asked the two. They nodded and lucario smirked. "good" he closed the connection and walked over to the now sleeping Ralts and Amanda. "are you still wanting to go with them?" Lucario asked.

"I have to meet that Stella and figure out what connection I have with her. Of course im still going. get Staraptor, Krokodile, Empoleon, and Bisharp please lucario" Amanda said.

the pokemon nodded and left, leaving Amanda there with the other two. She looked at the ralts and then turned to the others who just sat down and started to chat. She sighed and watched as the five pokemon came back to her. "You wanted us?" The Female Staraptor asked. She sounded Scottish in amanda's ears, but she shrugged at it.

"Yes, its time you guys come with me to reach the woman I seek out. Are you sure you want to use the pokeballs to come with me in travels?" Amanda asked.

They all nodded and she smiled. "alright. Everyone, return" Amanda said. she held the four pokeballs in her hand, letting the four selected pokemon return. She put the now shrunk pokeballs in her pocket and handed Ralts to Lucario. "Hold her for a moment" she said.

She left away from everybody and came back with a hand made back pack. Lucario open transmit ions and she spoke. "I have fruits and berries in here for us if you have anything else to bring I suggest we go back to your… town or whatever" Amanda started.

"but I tell you now don't try making a real friendship with me Qiqo and June, I plan on separating from you after I find out what I need to from the champion I am returning home do you understand me?" Amanda shouted at the two.

June nodded perhaps a bit to fast and they headed out, Amanda now holding the Ralts that woke up. "mama, are we leaving now?" Ralts asked.

Amanda nodded. "yes we're leaving" she replied. "oh" Ralts very sadly replied. They walked on out of the forest. Amanda squinted her eyes a tiny bit but soon got used to the light. They stopped when Eric appeared on his bike once more.

"well hello there hot girl, you are picking up girls all over the place aren't you Qiqo?" Eric teased.

"we just met her in the woods Eric, we don't know her that well" June said. "how dare you insult me" Amanda mumbled. Lucario gave an aura transmission and Amanda spoke to Eric.

"Are you asking for a battle human?" Amanda asked him, a look that read her exact thoughts.

"I don't know what kinda hot chick trick you are pulling without your mouth moving but a battle I would love one" Eric said, too distracted by her rather large chest to really think straight. Amanda smirked before setting Ralts down and sending Lucario infront of her.

"Go Wartortle!" Eric shouted sending out the water pokemon.

"Aura sphere, don't hold back" Amanda thought. Lucario charged up an aura sphere making it big. "Wartortle, hydro Pump" Eric shouted.

Lucario dodged the large water attack and shot the large and powerful Aura Sphere to the pokemon. With a bone rush attack Wartortle was beaten and lucario walked back to Amanda. All three looked to the pair with a shocked look.

"nobody has been able to knock down wartortle" Eric said. his shocked look turned into a smirk. Well, this means I have a valuable rival. Be ready mystery girl, next time we meet your pokemon wont win so easily" Eric said. He left and Amanda's face curved into a smile.

"thanks for doing that Lucario" Amanda told her pokemon. She picked up ralts and communications were open. "Now that, that's cleared out of the way, I believe we can go to your home?" Amanda asked the two.

"We'll go to my mom's house, she told me she had something to tell me after I trained for a while" Qiqo said.

"alright. Lead the way Qiqo…" Amanda said. Qiqo nodded and they headed for his house, his mom waiting eagerly for him to return home with his friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading! i realize amanda's conversations with humans and Pokemon are a bit confusing. if Qiqo or June answers shes using lucario and her lips arent moving. if a pokemon answers, shes talking her own self. theres a big shocker at the end of this story so yeah :) Review plz!

_**Tigrissa18** :3_


	4. Ash?

**The Treemor Region**  
**A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans**

* * *

#4  
Ash…?

Amanda had a disgusted look on her face as they walked into town. She didn't like going into them much. A small house cane into view, and Qiqo and June started to run to it. Amanda sighed and she and lucario followed. They knocked on the door and walked inside, Qiqo and June smiling. "hey mom, we're back!" Qiqo said.

"Oh good" Qiqos mom replied. "I have lunch ready for you. Did you bring friends?"

"yeah I do I brought June and a new friend we met in the forest" Qiqo said. Amanda sighed as they came into view of Qiqo's mom who sat food on the table. "well, you look quite new. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to the area?" Qiqo's mother asked.

Amanda politely shook her head and communicated. "no ma'am. Im not from here. My apologies" Amanda said.

His mom caught her non moving lips as she spoke to her, but shrugged it off not caring. "well that's quite alright new friend or not whats your name dear?" Qiqo's mom asked. June looked to Amanda, awaiting her answer. "Amanda" she spoke. June looked at her, was her name the only thing she could say that wasn't gibberish? She knew she saw Amanda's mouth move… was her name the only thing in English she knew? "lucario" Amanda said, turning to lucario.

"you know you need a bath right?" Amanda told him. He nodded/ "I know Amanda" he replied.

"Well now that you're back Qiqo, theres something that I need to tell you all" Qiqo's mom said. "what would that be?" june asked.

"well, my best friend's son is going to be arriving here with Professor oak from Pallet town! He said he wanted to explore the region and challenge the pokemon league here. And I thought you kids wouldn't mind taking him with you" Qiqo's mom said. "the more the better!" the two shouted. Amanda sighed shaking her head.

"When will he get here?" Qiqo asked. "around three o'clock. Please will you treat him nicely. He has a pikachu for a partner. His name is… actually I cant remember im sorry" Qiqo's mom said.

"its ok, we'll ask him. We all know what professor Oak looks like so it wont be a big deal right Qiqo?" June said. "nope, I just hope Amanda wont mind" Qiqo said.

she gave them a look and started to talk to them, closing his mother out of the conversation. " you are pushing my limits humans. You said nothing of another joining us" Amanda said, voice firm.

"Sorry Amanda its not our choice, but you can decide to stay with us or go back to the forest" Qiqo said. "Fine. I'll give this third human a chance, but im not promising anything" Amanda said.

"Good. You really need to learn to trust people more" June said. Amanda gave her a look before pulling a berry out of her back pack, eating it slowly. After lunch they walked to the dock and Qiqo and June sat down, waiting. Amanda looked at them. "what are you two doing?" she asked them.

"waiting, the boat gets here in half an hour" Qiqo said.

"You humans have no amusement beyond 'Pokemon Battles'" Amanda told them. She whispered something in Ralt's ear and it started to shake a little. Amanda walked over to June and looked at her. "do you mind holding ralts for me?" Amanda said. June took the pokemon and Amanda got in a fighting stance. The pair of teens looked at the fourteen year old girl in confusion. It made less sense when lucario walked up away from her, also in a stance.

when ralts shouted something, the two started to spar, fighting with each other. The two looked at the fighting pair like they just started to kill one another. Ralts smiled as she heard the two fight, it was their favorite pass time that's why Lucario was so strong. They continued until it was five minutes until 3. The two stopped and Amanda took the ralts in her arms. Amanda curtly nodded to June, telling her thank you by the nod.

A boat pulled in and passengers unloaded, Qiqo and June jumping up when they saw Professor Oak and the boy and his pikachu come off.

"well ash what do you think of Treemor?" Oak asked Ash.

"from here I think its great, what about you pikachu?" Ash asked his pokemon. Pikachu nodded in agreement, replying with a "Pika Pi"

Amanda turned her head to look at the two and sighed. "are they the other humans?" she asked them.

"yeah, they're the others. Professor oak is famous for a lot of things" June said. "and my mom said she knew that kid's family pretty well, we should get off to a good start" Qiqo said.

Amanda sighed and mumbled. "this is going to be horrible" The two ran up to Oak and ash, greeting them kindly.

"hi! Im QIqo, this is June" Qiqo said. "hello" june said with a tiny giggle. "My mom wanted us to greet you guys in coming to Treemor" Qiqo said. "she also wanted to know if you wanted to stay for dinner!" june said.

"Well… " Oak started. "that sounds great!" Ash shouted. "pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Amanda perked up her head when she heard the pokemon shout. "that Pikachu seems to like his trainer" Lucario said. "I know. I mean its not surprising to me but…" Amanda trailed off. She failed to notice that ralts was walking around on the bench, and ended up falling to the ground on its face. Ralts sat up and started to cry, gaining amanda's attention. Along with the other four. "Ralts! Are you ok!" Amanda asked.

"Owie…" the pokemon cried.

June and Qiqo ran over to Amanda and ralts, wondering if it was ok. Ash and Oak came up behind them. Amanda picked up ralts and took out an oran berry. She broke off some and gave it to Ralts. It nibbled on the berry, ceasing her crying after eating it. "thanks mama" Ralts said.

"no worries, that's what Im here for" Amanda said kindly.

"what is she saying?" Ash asked the two. "we have no clue" the two replied. Noticing them, Amanda looked up, her smile going away fast. "what are you looking at? She's blind you know" she told them. Ash and oak had to double take at Amanda. "did she just… talk without moving he mouth?" Ash asked.

"we'll explain later. Just follow us" June said.

they nodded and headed back to Qiqo's house, Amanda sighing as they walked. "_just how torture can I take with these humans?_" she thought.

They reached Qiqo's house and his mom reintroduced herself to Ash and Oak. Quickly telling them that she knew ash's mom. Amanda sat outside with ralts and Lucario, pondering on what to do. Ash got curious and asked Qiqo about her. "hey Qiqo, who's the girl outside?" ash asked.

"oh… she's kind of a bum if you ask me" Qiqo replied. "Qiqo that's rude she's not a bum she's just a very protective nature nut" june said.

"anyway, her names Amanda. Maybe after a while you'll get to know her, we only met her today and she doesn't trust us that much. She says she's only in so she can see the champion here, Stella, but that's because she thinks she has some strange connection with her or something" Qiqo said.

"oh… well that's a little weird" Ash said, a sweat drop coming down his head.

"just wait. It gets weirder. She talks with poke mon, like actually can understand them and speaks exactly how they do. Her lucario tells us what she wants to say via some sort of aura ability that he uses. Sometimes you'll hear Amanda, and sometimes you'll hear Lucario" Qiqo said.

"she also has a total mood change. One minute, she'll be kind and passionate to her pokemon, the next she looks like she could kill you if you talk to her!" June said.

Ash gave them a shocked look and a nervous laugh. "that's a weird girl" he said. Pikachu facepalmed himself and ran outside to Amanda.

* * *

Hey! look at that i updated it! how amazing! :3 well, as you can see, Ash is finaly in the picture. the next chapter they start on the road and meet a strange new gal on the way with all 8 badges! but... why did her pokemon loose to Wartortle...? i will update soon i promise!

_**Tigrissa18** :3_


	5. On the road on Route 301

**The Treemor Region**  
**A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans**

* * *

#5  
On the Road on Route 301

Pikachu ran outside and saw Amanda just sititng on the ground with the ralts in arms. "are you sure we can trust so many humans at once Amanda? Ralts is scared to death of humans, and you know how much I hate them" Lucario told her.

"I know Lucario, but we cant go around the damned region ourselves. We have to have help. Yes, we are strong enough to go around ourselves but the problem I have I cant do anything unless I have a human to explain it. I know we could ourselves but I just don't want to risk suck a powerful pokemon like you getting noticed and caught" Amanda said.

"hey, what do you have against people?" Pikachu asked them.

The two turned to the slightly agitated pikachu and Amanda looked at it with careful eyes.

"I am a girl of forest. I've lived with pokemon all my life. I have a lot of trouble trusting people" Amanda said.

"why would that be huh? People are really nice, especially ash!" pikachu shouted.

"only a few select trainers are nice Pikachu. There are bad people who want to use pokemon for their own selfish gain. Like this team rocket I've heard about, team plasma from Unova, Team Galactic from Sinnoh, they all want to do bad things to pokemon like mine. And a lot of trainers use pokemon for their own shows. And anybody will do a thing to get Ralts, just because she's shiny. But let me tell you something. She's blind, and her first trainer did nothing but put her through the absolte worst time in battles. He released her in the forest even though it was shiny and it found me. People hurt pokemon. And pokemon, all of them, are my family" Amanda said.

"at least, that's what I believe" Amanda mumbled.

Pikachu sat and cocked its head to the right a bit. "so… just because what you've heard from the TV and other pokemon, you don't trust other humans even though you are one?" pikachu asked. Amanda nodded.

"you see, its miniscule, but when I was a very small child, I saw two fighting in front of me, very harshly I might add. I fled from them as fast as I could and ended up with pokemon. That and every now and again, I get a dream similar to my memory. Humans aren't kind. Not any that ive met" Amanda said.

"Pikachu, we think its great that you and your trainer get along well, but Amanda isn't that close to any other people. Do you think you can convince your trainer to be careful around Amanda until she's used to being with pokemon?" lucario asked.

Pikachu gave a look then nodded. "I'll try… but you realize he cant understand me right?" Pikachu said.

"yeah but lucario has that covered. Right Lucario?" Amanda said, turning her head to her beloved lucario. He nodded and took a berry fro mthe open sack. He handed it over to pikachu. "You want it?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded and took the berry, smiling as he ate it. They stayed over the night and started off the next morning, heading for route 301. It was a route that was clearly marked off in the middle of Serenade forest. It was a wide trail that the four walked. Amanda was at the head of the group since she knew the route well. "Amanda, are you sure we're going the right way?" June asked.

"this Route drives through the middle of my pokemon's forest, im 100% sure im going the right way" Amanda said. they went on farther and passed by a friendly group of Weedle and Wurmple. "Amanda! Where are you going?" one of them asked.

"Traveling, didn't Starly tell you?" Amanda said to them, not even stopping.

"no, but we know now. We'll see you soon Amanda, Lucario!" A weedle replied.

Amanda nodded as a small explosion went off farther down the trail. "what the hell?" She questioned.

The pokemon hid and Amanda and lucario ran after the disturbance, leaving the others struggling to keep up. Ralts bounced on the top off amanda's head, trying to stay on as she ran. They eventually made their way to a small clearing Where they saw Eric and his Wartortle beat a girl with light blue hair. There also looked like there was … black specks in it.

"Ghosteh! Are you alright?" The mystery girl cried.

She held the Chandlure, Ghosteh, and looked at Eric. "why you… I oughta just beat your little-"

"eric! Are you going to battle every girl you see?" Qiqo shouted to the boy.

"What? I like battling, you guys cant do a thing about it" Eric said. he turned his eyes to Amanda, who had a competitive look on her face. "but you could let me battle the hot girl again" Eric said with a smile. Amanda's look got worse and she looked at him with anger in her eyes. "why don't you go fancy me in hell pretty boy" Amanda shouted.

Her choice of words shocked everybody, but she wasn't much. Lucario stepped forward, and he gave a positive look. "Ready for round two wartortle?" Lucario asked the pokemon.

"you? Oh no! I want to battle another pokemon" Wartortle said, turning up her nose.

"another pokemon? Actually, I think this other human wants a chance to battle" Amanda said. she looked to ash and stepped behind him. "go and battle you haven't battled yet the entire time you've been here" Amanda said.

"well. Thanks Amanda!" Ash said. he stepped up and pikachu jumped from his shoulder to battle. "thanks a lot Amanda!" pikachu shouted.

"this will do, you look like a weak pokemon anyway" Wartortle laughed.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu charged up electicity and attacked the wartortle. She easily dodged it and used hydro pump. They went at it for about two minutes, then finaly Pikachu fell, even though he had the advantage, and fainted. "well look at that, I guess I won anyway" Wartortle laugh.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't laugh if I beat you!" Ghosteh shouted to the pokemon.

"whatever, I still won, and theres nothing you can do about it!" Wartortle said.

"you are a very snobby pokemon aren't you" Amanda asked it, giving it a look. "why yes I am" Wartortle replied.

"You talk wonders pokegirl, later" eric said.

wartortle and Eric left, making Ghosteh complain about its still painful injuries. "here eat this, it will make you feel better" Amanda said. Amanda bent down next to the pokemon with a berry, and Ghosteh looked at her like she was crazy but took it and ate it. It smiled with delight. "that's one good berry. Where's it from?" Ghosteh asked.

"it comes from this forest you can find them almost anywhere" Amanda smiled.

The three of her partners and the new girl looked at her like she was insane talking with the pokemon. "is that girl… talking to Ghosteh" the girl, still unknown, asked.

"Yeah…. Strange thing is she can talk like pokemon, yet have to use her lucario to talk to us. She doesn't speak English" June said.

Amanda looked back over to the pokemon's owner, blue zipped up jacket, dark blue jeans and black shoes. Light blue hair a bit untamed went down past her shoulders and there was… two hair clip like objects in her hair. That was what every body thought. "So, you battled and lost against that perverted boy too I see?" Amanda asked, using lucario as the others said.

"huh… oh yeah he started to hit on me then wanted a battle, he is crazy" She replied.

"hey that reminds us, you never told us your name, what is it?" Qiqo said.

"Oh yeah, My name is Abel Burn, just call me C.C. though" C.C. stated.

"Alright then. Well where are you heading C.C.? maybe we can help you there" Ash said. "well… I was actually going to head back home since I already beat all the gyms so…-"

"wait, you beat all the gyms and you lost to a boy who had none?" Qiqo asked her.

"Ghosteh is a fire and ghost type poemon, wasn't that a water type? It was obviously a strong one too. So ghosteh lost" C.C. said.

"well… do you want to come with us and give us pointers? Amanda's heading to get all gym badges too so she can get to the Champion. She has a reason we'll explain on the way if you want to come with us" Qiqo said.

"Well… alright sure why not" C.C. said. "thanks C.C. oh by the way I love your hair clips!" june said. "oh yo mean these… well they aren't hair clips. They're actually small horns" C.C. said.

Ash, Qiqo, and June all went white and gaped at her. "horns? Seriously? Where do you come from?" Amanda asked.

"I'll tell you while we walk come on. I know te path to Tyro City, that's where your first Gym waits" C.C. said. "we should wait for them though, I have just the way" Amanda said.

Ralts was on amanda's head still, laying on her stomach and looking to C.C. even though she couldn't see her."oh right hold on Mama" Ralts said. Ralts started to glow, a physic attack knocking all three out of their glares and made them look at C.C. "horns? You gotta be kidding!" Qiqo said.

"ignore that fact and lets continue please" Amanda said, not really being kind.

"Amanda, are you sure we can take so many with us at once?" lucario asked her. "no more people are coming, belive me, I wont allow it lucario" Amanda told him.

* * *

TA-DA! I UPDATED! sorry i know its not direct update, and im sorry there might not be much ash, i do apologize, but Cosmic00Jones from DeviantART wanted me to put her character in, actually it was more like, "I WANNA BE IN IT!" and i told her send me a message with the qualifications lol

Anyway, thank you Cosmic00Jones from DeviantART and thanks Qiqo2 (For the character Qiqo Hayes) from AQWorlds, THIS STORY IS WHAT IT IS BECAUSE OF U 2! :3 All other OC's belong to me (Amanda, June, all Gym leaders, Elite Four members, Champion Stella, and Aura Talker Lucario!)

Shiny Ralts belongs to Gold Phantom, hes the one that came up with ralts, i just used it in the story :3

C.C., Ghosteh (chandlure) Treverp (scollipede) Douglas (Cryogonal) Relicanth, and Sunshine (vulcarona) belong to Cosmic00Jones ( cosmic00jones. deviantart ) ((remove spaces, her profile check out art!))

Qiqo Hayes belongs to Qiqo2 from Adventure Quest worlds. (has no other profile sorry)

Ash, Oak, Pikachu, and all other pokemon belong to... where ever they come from i dont know actualy... THANKS FOR READING :3

Oh, btw, if you were wondering why Ralts calls amanda Mama, its because it was a baby when she found it, shes really close to amanda like that since amanda did get ralts away from the bad trainer ralts hatched with, :3

_**Tigrissa18 :3  
**_


	6. The michivious Twosome Plus a Meowth?

**The Treemor Region**  
**A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans**

* * *

#6

the mischievous twosome…. Plus a Meowth?

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Jessie asked, dragging her feet, along with James and Meowth.

"it shouldn't be that much farther" Meowth said.

"are you sure you know where you're going Meowth?" James whined.

"Yeah im sure! A great buddy of mine came from here. He told me every part about it, but…" Meowth started.

"but what?" An angered Jessie shouted.

"but that was years ago, before I got hooked with teem rocket" Meowth stated.

Jessie and James sweatdropped and Meowth gave them a look/ "hey im sorry but its better to have some information then none at all!" he told them.

They stopped talking for a moment and heard a pokemon noise. "eh? Whats that?" James asked.

"I think it's a lucario" Jessie said.

they looked in the direction it was coming from and indeed saw a lucario, and its trainer.

"well look at that!" Meowth smiled.

They listened for a second more and found the lucario's trainer talking…. Talking… pokemon?

"all im saying is that you don't have to worry, nothings goanna happen out here we're fine Lucario" Meowth heard.

"that girl's talking pokemon!" Meowth shouted. "She is? But how?" Jessie and James asked.

"I don't know, but if we snagg that poke girl and her lucario the boss will be eatin out of the palms of our hands!" Meowth started. "she could translate what pokemon is sayin to the boss that way he could really understand them! Who knows maybe some other pokemon have good jokes like me!" Meowth said.

"but what about the lucario? The boss wants a pokemon not a poke talking brat!" Jessie said.

"if the girl talks pokemon imagine how powerful her lucario could be? Maybe it uses Aura sphere" James said.

"true…" Jessie agreed. "so its simple, we catch pokegirl and her Lucario" Meowth said.

the two nodded but thought. "with what?" Jessie asked. "oh yeah… well we will have to hold back on that plan, but lets try and get a closer look on the two" Meowth said.

the threesome came up to the bushes on the trail watching as the group passed by.

"hey C.C. how much farther until we get there? Im starving" Ash whined.

"not much longer chill out. We'll be there in no time!" C.C. said. the group all but Amanda groaned. "Hey I could have just gone home but no, I offered to be your guide through Treemor, if you don't want me to that's fine I'll just head off the trail now!" C.C. said.

"no no no its ok! We're just hungry that's all" June told C.C. hopefully saying something efore the boys screwed up.

"I don't see what you three are complaining about" Amanda told them. "I've gone a whole five days without eating anything because I wanted the pokemon to eat. Quit complaining and lets get a move on" Amanda said.

"yeesh, somebody's a crabby ass" Qiqo whispered to June.

"hey! I heard that! I may be human but I have a very good sense of hearing Qiqo!" Amanda yelled.

She didn't change her stance, only the look on her face, and the threesome knew that the lucario was transmiting thoughts to them.

"that pokemon girl isn't movin her mouth an inch, that lucario is something special!" Meowth said with glee.

"think that that lucario could transmit pokemons thoughts to let them be heard outright! We don't need the pokemon girl when that lucario is a transmitter all in one!" james said.

Their soft but excited murmurs were heard by lucario and Amanda. The two held stances and shot aura spheres at the bush where team rocket was hiding. "who are you people? What brings you here?" Amanda asked them, clearly not happy. "This is not a play ground for foolish people in rediculess outfits. Why are you fools here?" Lucario asked.

Ash took a look at them and got wide eyed. "Pika pi!" pikachu said, electricity cracking from his cheeks.

"That's team rocket! They try and steal pokemon from trainers, get lucario away Amanda!" Ash said.

"POKEMON STEALERS!?" Amanda and lucario yelled.

Amanda caught jessies chin with the toe of her foot and she gave an evil look. " Its bad enough that people take pokemon from their homes, but taking them even farther away by taking them from trainers? How low could you possibly go?" Amanda asked Jessie.

Lucario held meowth by the fur on his neck and growled. "how can you, a fellow pokemon, help them with this? Don't you understand its kidnapping your brothers and sisters and sending them off somewhere?" Lucario told meowth.

Amanda walked backwards away from Jessie and lucario dropped meowth. "people like you don't deserve to be in our forest… why don't you go steal pokemon in hell!" lucario shouted to them.

With a large aura sphere he shot it at the three some sending them into the air.

"We didn't even do anything and that girl kicked our butts!" Jessie complained.

"Somethin tells me she's a real nature lover" Meowth said.

"either way the story goes, Team rocket's blasting off again!" the trio said together flying into the sky.

"Serves them right!" Amanda and lucario said. "People who steal pokemon shouldn't be allowed in Treemor, not our forest either" Lucario said.

"Wow… you two handled that well… why do you want us to come with you if you can take them easily?" June asked.

"because. Lucario is by far one of the rarest pokemon ever. He transmits my thoughts to speak to you. no other lucario can do that. They've tried but haven't been able to accomplish it like my friend. I know ash has been around the world and I noticed that you two like to watch the tv so I was pondering if you could aid me places. Perhaps the Gyms. I need to be carful with lucario so as I go to a Gym for a badge I need one of you to cover for me understand?" Amanda asked them

They nodded and she smiled. They continued to walk on the trail to Tyro City.

* * *

ITS A SHORT CHAPTER IM SORRY! I did this chapter monday morning. school morning that is! :)

Anyway, now team Rocket is in the game, and they have an eye for Amanda's Aura transmitting Lucario! will they capture him? (obviously not XD)

See you next time i update! which wont be for while!

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	7. Tyro City's Tycoro!

**The Treemor Region**  
**A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans**

* * *

#7  
Tyro City's Tycoro!

It was close to seven when Amanda stopped everybody. "Tyro City will take too long to reach for the night, we are stopping here" Amanda stated.

The group looked at her curiously before she pulled out a pokeball. Her Shiny Bisharp came out, saluting Amanda. "You need me?" he asked her, not letting it down.

"team up with Lucario and collect Berries, Ralts and I will go on our own" Amanda said.

Bisharp and Lucario nodded, taking off. "mama! Mama! Is it dinner time?" Ralts asked. Amanda simply nodded, knowing ralts felt the notion. "good!" she replied.

With no way to talk to the others, she simply pointed to an area on the ground, pointed to rocks, and then pointed to Monferno. "What is she saying?" Ash and Qiqo asked.

"I think she wants monferno to break rocks" June said.

C.C. facepalmed and looked to them. "Really? Anybody with sense would know she's telling us to make a fire circle. Boys get rocks and girls will go get sticks. Am I right?" C.C. said.

Amanda nodded at her, then left for berries. "I wonder what her problem is. She acts so rude to us yet is nice to her pokemon" Ash said.

"Shes a weird trainer" Douglas, C.C.'s Cryogonal said.

"so doesn't mean she cant treat us same as her pokemon and wait…. Did your Cryogonal just talk?" June asked.

"Yep! Derp" C.C. replied, sticking her tongue out of her mouth looking weird.

"are… you okay C.C.?" Qiqo asked.

"yush" C.C. replied, the look still on her face. "she's a little insane" Douglas told them. June nodded, as the other two just looked at her.

"Right" the boys sighed.

"Hey, if you don't like it then deal with it" C.C. pouted, turning her nose up to the trio. "can we please just start setting up the fire circle like amanda told us to?" Qiqo asked. "Uh yush :3" C.C. replied, a big smile on her face. The two boys did an anime fall at this and June giggled. "I always wanted a derpy friend" She said.

They started, and they ended up getting a fire started by the time both berry teams returned. "We collected enough berries for all of us. Anybody not like them?" Amanda asked.

"Ghosteh don't like em… he gets sick. Only thing he can eat is Pop tarts" C.C. said.

"please tell me you have food for him" Lucario asked, getting a bit worried. "yeah yeah chills" C.C. told the pokemon.

All the pokemon were released, June's Gibble and Axew, Qiqo's Serperior and Riolu joined his Monferno, all six of C.C.'s pokemon came out, and the remaining three of amanda's/

All pokemon talked and played, Amanda smiled and started to cook the tons of berries with Lucario and Ralts.

"C.C., whos da weird Peoples?" Paint asked. It floated over to Amanda, and looked at her. "She don't look derpeh"

"dats cause she aint derpeh at alls. She's a snuck up snooty petootie" C.C. replied.

Amanda's eye twitched but she didn't let them bother her. "no wonder… I bet her pokemons are like dat too!" paint said. "C.C. nodded. "her lucario gots a temper, and he sounds scary. That weirdo has more mood switches then I do!" C.C. said.

"oh yeah? Whats up wit dat?" Paint asked. It tickled Amanda's nose and she sneezed, spilling some berries. She growled, sounding like a pokemon, making paint hide behind C.C. "She scareh!" Paint shouted. "Why you little… if you weren't a pokemon I would take your ass down!" Amanda shouted, her face getting red.

"Mama! Calm down!" ralts cried.

Hearing the pokemon's cry Amanda did immediately. "Sorry" She mumbled.

"Someone has a temper" Pikachu said to Axew. It nodded and sighed. "I think she needs anger management" Axew replied. "yeah, especially if it was just over a few spilt berries" Gibble said, trying to cross its arms. "it wasn't just about a few berries" Staraptor said walking over. It startled the small pokemon at first, not used to the large pokemon.

Didn't you listen? They were kind of making fun of her. Amanda doesn't take insults well. More so if they are about her pokemon then about her but you get the point. Anyway, those berries weren't just any berries, they were rare ones that you cant find unless you have a trained eye. Its difficult even for Amanda to find them sometimes. That's part of why she got upset" Staraptor told them.

After the berries were done cooking, Amanda gave a good portion to everyone. Taking an equal amount to herself and her pokemon. "the berries I cook are like wonders. I use them for medicine too, human and pokemon" Amanda said.

Every body ate some, and soon enough agreed. "Where did you learn to cook?" Qiqo asked, momentarily forgetting she almost never left the forest.

"it's something I practice. Don't worry about it" Amanda said.

She finished fast and turned to June who was almost done. "June, would you like to come with me to find more?" Amanda asked.

"To find more berries? Sure!" she cheered.

Amanda nodded and poured some of her berry broth into a glass jar. "I help any pokemon I see, member of my forest or not. Anybody want to come?" She asked.

Nobody spoke up so Amanda shrugged and she, Ralts, Lucario, and June left, after she returned her finished pokemon. They walked around, Amanda picking berries and putting them in her hat. "So you like berries?" June asked, thinking it was quiet.

"I grew up on them. It was all I had along with fruit" Amanda said simply.

"right… sorry" June said. she picked a berry, it was black with white swirls. "hey What kind of berry is this?" June asked.

Amanda turned to look at it and she smacked it out of June's hand. "That's an enigma berry, they're bad. We don't eat them. Don't pick another. I apologize for smacking your hand though" Amanda said.

"oh… its alright" June replied.

After it she sighed, and when she did she heard a pokemon's cry. "Amanda…. Do you hear that?" she asked.

Amanda tuned her ears, as did lucario. They both heard a strange cry. "Tycoro!" was the faint sound they heard. "this way!" Lucario said. he darted off the trail, Amanda and June following. They soon came to an at least four foot tall red pokemon. It had four legs, all looking thick. A tail that started thick but got thin and was really long. It had thick arms with hands that were on its body and a very dragon looking head. Large, Palkia/Giratina like wings came from the point where its body curved from being its bottom to going up as its neck. It had black claws and spikes going down its tail, smallest being at the base and longest and sharpest being at the tip. The tips of wings seemed to have black needle tips

"Tyroco!" it cried

Amanda observed it and saw it had a large gash going from its legs near its wings. It looked deep and it looked like it hurt. "Tyroco!" it cried again.

"June, I can't touch it, my hands are too dirty. Use the berries I made and rub them on its gash. Lucario hold it down as June does so" Amanda instructed.

The two nodded and got to work, June taking the berries and putting them where Amanda told her too. The strange new pokemon squirmed and cried at the slight burn, but it turned into a nice cooling sensation, making the pokemon calm down. Amanda whistled. A leavanny came, carrying various clothes. Amanda told it something and it quickly made wraps. Leavanny handed them to June and she thanked it.

"this might hurt a little bit" June said.

she put more on, and started to wrap the pokemon in the wraps she was given. Soon enough the pokemon stood and spoke. "Ty ty Tycoro!" The pokemon said.

to June, that's what it was, but Amanda heard what it realy said. "Thank you so much"

"you're welcome" June said, not really caring if it was a thank you or not. Lucario spoke to the pokemon, telling it he would be translating speech. The pokmeon nodded and it started to speak. "I'm Tycoro! Tyro City's resident pokemon. You see… this bunch saw me with a person in the city I hang out with, and since I'm rare and nobody can find another one like me, so when they took me I ran away but got lost and got in a crowd of angry pokemon and they did this to me… thanks for helping!" Tycoro cheered.

"you're so very welcome. But thank Amanda she's the one who had the medicine not me. I just put it on" June smiled.

"Tycoro, come with us so you don't get hurt. Would you?" Lucario asked.

"Please! Just because a pokemon is different doesn't mean they need to be neglected!" Ralts shouted.

"You can stay with June. So would you like to come?" Amanda asked.

"Yep yep! I wanna I wanna!" the pokemon said.

June smiled and they all walked back to the others who had returned they're pokmon, and by that time had gone to sleep. "Set up your sleeping area… I sleep else where" Amanda said. She jumped up to a tree and settled in a branch falling asleep afterwards. Lucario followed, and June found her sleeping bag was set up/. She smiled warmly, knowing Qiqo set it up. "Thanks Qiqo" She smiled.

She looked to the pokemon that came with her and gave a sad look. "What do you do for sleeping?" She asjed.

"I just … Sleep where ever" The pokemon said sadly. She walked over to a tree, but June stopped it. "No… tonight why don't you sleep next to me? In fact you can even have my sleeping bag, Qiqo's mom made us bring an extra for Amanda, I can use it and you have mine" June smiled. "Well… if you're sure" Tycoro replied.

June nodded and smiled. She set up the other sleeping bag and settled into it after changing clothes in it. Tycoro sighed and curled up on the sleeping bag, resting his head on the pillow.

_~~~the next morning~~~_

"OH MY GAWD WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" C.C. yelled when she woke up, noting Tycoro.

The yell startled Amanda, making her fall out of the tree. "That was an injured pokmon! Don't yell!" Amanda shouted.

"oh. Okie dokie" C.C. smiled, her face looking derpish again.

Everybody else who was woken up by C.C.'s yell looked at the still sleeping pokemon. "What is it?" Qiqo asked.

"That is Tycoro, she was an injured pokemon that belonged to Tyro City. But a lot of bad things happened so until we get to Tyro City she's staying with us" June said with a smile.

"it looks like a dragon type" Ash said.

"it is. A dragon and Fire" Lucario told them. "Wow… like Reshriam" Qiqo said.

"Look are we going to keep talking about it or are we going to have breakfast?" C.C. asked upon her growling stomach.

* * *

Lookie lookie, an update :3 yush, Cosmic00Jones requested last chapter that her person and two of her pokemon are Derp freaks. if you dont like it you can walk away. *derp face* anyway, all things having to do with her pokemon are because she told me to make it that way so im making it so. if you liked this, please feel free to leave a coment, it will be apriciated by me, Cosmic00Jones from DeviantART and Qiqo2 from Adventure quest. their characters are in this story and if you give a good review about them we will have one happy pokmon/Legend of Zelda crazy boy and one happy derpy best friend of mine :P REVIEW PLEASE!

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	8. The Wide Fire Place of Tyro City

**The Treemor Region**  
**A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans**

* * *

#8  
The wild fire place of Tyro City

After agreeing with C.C'S statement, the group had breakfast and walked the rest of the way to Tyro City. Making it there in a sinch. Appon arriving, Amanda gave a bad look on how the city was. "This is it, Tyro City. Its known for their vast varitys of fire like acessorys, its famous Fire Statium, and of course the Tyro City Gym that uses fire type pokemon" C.C. stated.

"Fire statium?" Ash asked, intrigued.

"the fire statium is a collosium of sorts that host competitions with fire pokemon. Its like a contest that you would find in Hoenn or Sinnoh, but here you gotta show off your fire type pokemon with different variatys of mixed move techinques. The best eight then move on to battle people with types opposing fire and whatever else that pokemon may be weak to. Like for example if a pokemon was a fire and fighting like monferno, it would be put up against a ghost type pokemon. Meaning all physical moves would be useless. Its just like a mindless game to be named the winner which doesn't mean squat like it does in the other regions" C.C. explained.

"just a bunch of nonsense misusing pokemon's abilitys. How low can humans go?" Amanda said.

"Quit being hateful, fire type pokemon have one of the most beautiful attacks ever! Why are you so hatful just because people use pokemon to show their beauty and power?" June asked.

"that's exactly the point. Power. Humans use pokemon for their power and they misuse it. abuse it. Pokemon may act happy, when most of them truthfully aren't. the reason why is because they're being used for humans entertainment and some are abused. Like ralts but then again I wouldn't expect you all to understand. You don't know what the pokemon say" Amanda said.

the four of them looked at her in amazement, C.C. and Ash's eyes traveled to The ralts that was sleeping on amanda's head, both imagining what ccould have happened to Ralts.

"fine. Have your opinions on pokemon. You can stand here and believe what you like, but the rest of us are going to give Tycoro back to the city. We're going to do that by giving her to the Gym leader" June stated.

She walked off with Tycoro following her. one by one the others followed, leaving only Amanda there.

"Amanda's so rude sometimes, just hatting humans for that fact whats wrong with her?" June asked.

"Amanda has a good reason. I don't blame her" C.C. said, putting her hands behind her neck.

"how does she have a good reason? That sucks" Qiqo argued. "We cant stop her from thinking what she thinks… but I think it is a bit hurtful" Ash replied.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said.

"Well I still think its not fair!" June said.

"What isn't fair?" The all familiar voice to ash's ears ringing out to all of them.

From the sky, there was a balloon, shaped like a meowth. "Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Yes yes, hardy har, its us Team Rocket! Where's your little friend? Make her run off back to the forest?" meowth asked.

"Ooh, Look at that pokemon down there, it's a sight to see isn't it?" Jessie said, pointing out Tycoro. "yes, she has a point, what is it meowth?" James asked. "it doesn't matter, we get a rare pokemon like that for the boss he'll be like putty in our hands!" meowth started. "With that said, hope you don't mind us takin it do ya?" Meowth chimed.

He pressed a button on a remote, and a cadge on a thick cable shot out, catching Tycoro in it. "Tycoro! Tycoro! Tycoro!" the captured pokemon cried, banging against the steel bars. "Don't be a fool, that's useless! It was made to keep that pesky Pokegirl and her Lucario" Meowth chuckled.

"Let Tycoro go you bunch of pokemon thieves!" June shouted, pulling out a pokeball. C.C. and Qiqo did the same, pulling out their strongest pokemon to attack. But before a single pokemon could be thrown out, they heard something from a man somewhere. "Fire Fang Houndoom!" it shouted.

All of a sudden, a houndoom sprung up from nowhere, chomping on the cord that held the cage. It snapped, making the Rocket Trio shreak. "Now, use flamethrower to burst the balloon!" the voice called. The houndoom stood on the ground and launched a very powerful flamethrower to the balloon, making it burst. "Why does something least expected always happen?" Jessie shouted.

"That was the only thing I didn't think of, was the cable" meowth whined.

"that houndoom has a long fire shooting range. Because of it…" james started.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!" The three shouted, going off into the sky. After the group of four was done watching them fly away, they turned to see a man in a red shirt and black shorts approach them, his hair red a spiked up a ton with a yellow dash going through the middle. He went to the cage and unlocked it, freeing Tycoro. "There you go buddy" he said, rubbing the pokemon's head. He turned to the kids and smiled. "who are you?" Ash asked.

"Im Dyno, im the Gym Leader for this fair city. When I saw that odd balloon I knew something was up. So I followed it and saw the red and black figure of a pokemon. I knew it was tycoro, so I had Houndoom free her. we haven't seen Tycoro around here for a few days. Did you kids happen to find her?" Dyno asked.

C.C. nodded. "yeah they found her hurt somewhere in the forest, I just woke up with its tail in my face" C.C. said.

"say… didn't you come by a while ago?" Dyno asked, remembering faces well.

C.C. nodded. "yeah I did, and? These slow pokes needed guiding around Treemor, since Im a very nice person I decided to" C.C. told him.

"we have one more but… who cares about her, she's way hateful to us. I don't think she really cares about others" June said, still upset with Amanda. The others sort of nodded in agreement, agreeing she was harsh. "Shes back before we entered the City, she should still bhe there but I doubt it" June said.

Pikachu rolled his eyes and jumped off ash's shoulder. "Tycoro, come with me, we gotta get Amanda if we don't then who knows" Pikachu said.

Tycoro nodded, and flew off with Pikachu. The group saw this and chased them, wondering what was going on. They ran and ran until they found the two pokemon, tycoro sniffing the ground and pikachu sighing. "she left" he said simply.

They heard a noise, a very beautiful noise. Everyone turned as pikachu and Tycoro did, looking at the top of the closest building. When they did they saw Amanda and lucario's figure up on it, something pressed to amanda's lips, making the noise. They ran to the building, and saw a leaf close to her mouth. They also saw ralts on her head, laying on its belly with its feet in the air and its head propped up by its small arms.

"Is that her?" Dyno asked.

Qiqo and ash nodded, wondering how she played the melody. They watched her for moments, people crouding around that particular building. Once Amanda finished the melody she jumped from the building, her lucario following suit. She walked over to the group and had lucario send an instant transmission to the four she knew and only them. "I saw Tycoro get kidnapped, I was going to act but the man did so first. Now that I have your attention, please tell him I am unable to speak, yet I can telepathically able to speak to my pokemon with ralts and lucario" Amanda told them.

"Why should we" June thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"we shal not leave this city until I defeat this Gym leader. Tell him other wise I will not move on" Amanda told her.

"No way" June thought.

C.C. rolled her eyes and started. "Dyno… would you be willing to accept a challenge from my friend here? She doesn't talk, cant. She telepathically can to her pokemon though, meaning she can tellthem what to do in a battle. So would you be willing to accept a challenge from my friend Amanda?" C.C. asked.

Amanda curtly nodded, telling C.C. thank you.

"Eh… sure why not. But tomorrow. First lets deal with Tycoro. I noticed she has wrappings. Did something happen?" Dyno asked.

Amanda nodded, and allowed June to explain.

"Amanda and I were walking through the pathes of the forest for berries when we heard it start to cry right? So we go down to see whats up and we see it hurt badly a large cut over its side. So with this real neat berry stuff she made she allowed us to put it on Tycoro helping it heal" June explained.

"is that so Tycoro?" Dyno asked the pokemon.

The pokemon nodded and cheered. It walked over to June and nuzzled her arm, showing affection. "I believe she's taken a liking to you" Dyno said.

June rubbed the dragon pokemon's head and smiled. "I do love dragon type pokemon" she said.

"Well… let me think about this for a moment… I got it… how about if your friend wins the battle Tycoro can go with you where ever you go and be yours. If she doesn't She stays here understand?" dyno asked.

June nodded. "it's a deal" June said. "what about you since you're the one whos battling" Dyno said, turning to Amanda. She nodded in conformation, making him smile. "Then its settled. I can put you two up in the Gym for the night if you'd like. The third floor, the top one, is the Gym area. The second and first his the motel part of it. I'll alow you to stay there until we battle. And I mean everyone. Do you all agree on that?" Dyno asked them .

They nodded and they started walking.

"So… I never learned everyone's name. I know C.C. because she wouldn't stop battling me until she won. She lost five times by the way with a type trumper" Dyno said.

"My name is Qiqo. This is ash and this is June" Qiqo told him. June smiled and gave a nod and ash directed to his pikachu, which was now back on his shoulder. "This is my partner Pikachu" Ash ssaid. Pikachu repeated its name and Dyno smiled. "I believe I've seen you on tv before ash. You came close to battleing a good friend of mine. Cynthia. She's a real good friend of the champ here. You might be lucky enough to meet her someday. She hardly ever leaves her town with her parrents. She says she's still conforting her mom about something that happened a while ago when she was kid" Dyno said.

"What was it?" Ash asked.

"nobody really knows I but I think She told me once… something about loosing a family member in the woods or something. I cant remember she told me when she first became champion. Which was five years ago. She saw me as a father figure for a while, since her father left after the time they lost the family member" Dyno explained.

"Lost a family member huh?" June said, putting a thoughtful finger to her chin, thinking.

This struck a nerve in Amanda. Lost a family member? Just more questions she had to answer.

"poor kid… she was crying so much one day when I came to visit her after she became a champion. Stella is usually a very strong person. But that day… say anything upsetting to her and she'll break down in tears" Dyno said.

"Wow… must have been an important Family member" Qiqo said.

"There was always something I didn't get. When I go visit them every once in a while, I'll see pictures of the two and her father plus another little girl. But I've never seen that little girl. Im thinking she's with stella's dad but im not sure" Dyno said.

All this information allowed Amanda to think, something usual for her. she kept her head down and a look on her face as she walked. Whenthey reached the gym/motel, Dyno gave them keys to three different rooms and they headed for them. Amanda wasn't paying attention when she ran into somebody.

"Ouch! Ow o wow…. Im sorry that was so my fault I didn't mean to run into you" A female voice said. Amanda stood to see the champion stella on the ground infront of her. Wide eyed, she stood and helped pick stella up as she rubbed her head. "thank you… im sorry I ran into you" Stella told Amanda.

She shook her head and thought… she couldn't say anything… she was stuck in a gap until Qiqo got to her. "Amanda! You were walkin g off into nowhere we didn't know where you went" Qiqo said. he looked from Amanda to Stella and got wide eyed as well.

"Im sorry Champion stella… my friend here she cant talk. Although she can telepathically speak with her pokemon she cant do a thing about herself. She's really sorry she ran into you right Amanda?" Qiqo asked.

Amanda nodded in a hurried fashon and he smiled. "See?" He said.

"Stella!" a female like voice came.

Down the hall, a lucario came running down it. it had a pink bow on its right ear and had pink eyes. It also wore a strange device on its neck. "Stella, I heard you cry out is something wrong?" The pokemon asked.

"No Lulu… nothing wrong. I just accidentally ran into a trainer is all" Stella said. she turned to the other two and smiled. "This is my partner Lucario… her nick name is Lulu" Stella said. "Nice to meet you!" Lu Lu said, politely bowing like she was getting ready for a karate fight.

Amanda's lucario came rushing up, worried about Amanda and stood on the other side of her, looking to the female Lucario. Lulu blushed a little at the male Lucario, smiling as she giggled.

Lucario didn't know what to do to that but blush back, unknowing that he was. He noticed the device on Lulu's neck, and tugged at amanda's sleeve and pointed to it. Amanda observed it, and tapped the device with her hand.

"That? Oh it's a translater my mother made. It translates what pokemon say so I can understand them. Theres only one, so I use it for Lulu because she stays out of her pokeball almost all the time" Stella said.

Lulu nodded. "We're here visitng Dyno… a very good friend of Stella's have you seen him at all?" Lulu asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"He made his way back up to the Gym" Lucario told Lulu.

"Thanks!" Lulu smiled. She told stell and she nodded. "okay. It was a pleasure meeting you. I shall see you another day" Stella said.

they walked off, leaving the trio there.

"So…. she's the champ huh? She's very nice for someone in her position" Amanda said.

Lucario and Qiqo nodded and walked off. "Theres something off… and I don't know what!" Amanda thought, walking to one of the rooms they were given.

* * *

Here is chapter 8! here we meet Tyro City's firey Gym leader Dyno and the less then shy Champion Stella Monroe and her trusted Partner Lulu the lucario. Amanda believes she has some sort of connection with this champion... whether or not shes right she doesnt know. this nature girl's internal conflict is getting to her so much shes walking into people and may be unable to focus on the rest of the day. with June still more then angry and the others trying to pick a side, amanda doesnt have many people she can turn to.

I suck at ending sumaries but hey i wrote this chapter didnt i? like it? love it? how am i suposed to know? comment or favorite please!

C.C. belongs to Cosmic00Jones from DeviantART and Qiqo belongs to Qiqo2 of AQWorlds.

DERPETY DERP DERP DERP :P

**_Tigrissa18 :3_**


	9. Red Hot Fire Battle

**The Treemor Region**  
**A region known for its many goes to this new region to try and win the league, hes joined by a boy by the name of Qiqo , a shy girl known as June, and a strange girl that talks but her mouth never moves! A few new pokemon encluding a new Eevee evolution. OCxOC possibly no other plans**

* * *

#9  
Red Hot Fire Battle

After everyone went to sleep, Amanda opened the window and hopped out of it. She walked slowly to a tree and climbed up. She looked out to the clear sky. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to have that dream. Every time after she had a human encounter she would have _that _dream. She picked a leaf from the tree she sat on and played it quietly.

It eventually lulled her to sleep. Her hand dropped from her lips and very soft snores were all that came from her. During the night she had _that_ dream, making her wake up early and falling out of the tree at its ending. She landed on her feet perfectly even though she just woke up.

"why" She mumbled.

Amanda stood just a bit dizzy, but found herself face to face with Dyno. "Well good morning Amanda!" he said smiling. "Are you getting ready for our battle early?" he asked.

Unsure of what to do she just nodded. "Good. Just because im the first Gym Leader doesn't mean im the easiest one" He laughed. Amanda nodded at this… but mentally sighed afterwards. "Well breakfast here is at nine, its about six thirty now. I'll see you all down there with Stella" Dyno said.

Amanda nodded once more and he left with a smile. She cocked her head to the side and sighed. "humans… I don't understand" She said. Lucario walked outside stretching and yawning. "Amanda! This iswhere you came last night" Lucario said.

"I know… I cant sleep in… beds. Atleast not their beds. I miss home" Amanda said.

she sat on the ground cross legged as lucario did same infront of her. "Im not sure how much longer I can tak with these humans" She said.

Lucario sighed and looked to Amanda. "I don't trust them just as much as you do but believe me when I say this and don't get mad at me for doing so, but they are your kind. You're just like them except you've been living with us for so long you know how to speak like us. As much as I hate the idea, you should to try and make friends with them. Npow you're nothing more hten akward aquaintances" Lucario told her.

"I don't care. I rather keep it that way" Amanda said.

"Amanda… you aren't going to get anywhere without their help. You need them to trust you. make friends with them" Lucario said. Amanda looked at ther pokemon in dissapointment. But under the aura pokemon's stern gaze Amanda broke. "fine. I'll try. But im not promising anyting" she replied.

She stood and looked at her trusted pokmeon. "But before I do we should train" She smield.

She reached from her pocket and pulled out Empoleon's pokeball and tossed it in the air. "Empoleon, time is now for training" Amanda said releasing the pokemon. The emperor pokemon stood with a smile on its face.

While they trained, C.C. who had agreed to stay in a room with Amanda, woke up and looked to the bed beside her. "hey whered the little weird kid go?" She asked, half asleep. She rubbed her eyes to see Amanda and lucario really weren't there. "woah! Guys where is Amanda?" C.C. asked, concerned. The only one that woke up was Qiqo so he walked to the room to find Amanda really was gone. "I don't get it, she was with us all the other times" he said.

They heard pokemon's cry and they looked outside, seeing a lucario and Empoleon train with a trainer obserbing them, the trainer looking like Amanda. "I think we found her" the two said, sweat dropping.

"Shes is crazeh" C.C. stated.

They opened the window only to hear the Pokemon cry and amandas yells. She sounded like she was speaking normal, but that's because it was pokemon moves. Qiqo sighed and walked back to his room with ash as C.C. continued to watch. "her pokemon are good batlers" She said. She sighed and fell back to her bed, falling back asleep.

Two and a half hours later June, ash, and Qiqo walked in and looked at the still sleeping C.C. "its almost nine... should we wake her up?" Ash asked.

"She was up before I don't know wh yshes not now" Qiqo replied. June put a thoughtful look on her face before snapping. "I know what to do" She smiled.

She walked over to C.C. and put and hand on her friends shoulder, shaking it gently. "Wakie wakie C.C." She said.

C.C. ignored this by rolling over and putting her pillow over her head. "totally what I expected. Well if you wont wake up then I just suppose you'll miss breakfast and go hungry until after amanda's battle" June said as C.C.'s eyes opened wide.

"I WANT MEH FOOD! ME NO WAIT FOR LUNCH!" C.C. yelled, jumping out of the bed and running down the hall.

"I so knew that would work" June said smiling. "yeah that's because you do that to me everyday!" Qiqo said.

"What? Is that such a bad thing? It gets you up in the morning" June said.

they sighed and followed C.C. to breakfast. When they got there they were surprised to see Amanda there, eating some fruit while sitting in the corner with lucario by her side. It semed to b that they wre eating the hotel's fruit, not their own. "Hello you four" Amanda and lucario greeted. They were chewing on fruit, so it was strange to hear them normal.

"Amanda, I thought you didn't like what people made" Qiqo said.

"They just picked them… they didn't really cook them…" Amanda replied, biting an apple.

"Oh…" Qiqo trailed.

"Are you ready to battle today Amanda? Remember you are against Dyno. His fire types are hard core you saw how his Houndoom was right?" C.C. said.

Amanda just simply nodded. The others shrugged and left, leaving Amanda to sigh. "I don't know lucario…" She sighed. Lucario rolled his eyes and they continued to eat.

Near lunch time after a lot of training, Amanda and the others headed upstairs to the Battle Room where Dyno was happily waiting. "I was waiting for only two minutes" He stated from acrost the room. They all just blinked as Amanda smirked. "So are you ready for battle?" He asked, tossing a pokeball up in the air. Amanda nodded, and right after The doors opened to reveal Stella and Lulu. "I couldn't help but come to watch the battle. I like to see what novice trainers can do" Stella said.

June, and C.C. gave and open mouth gape at seeing the champion. "Stella!" they shouted.

She just waved her hand in a hello and walked over to the stands, her lucario following. "why so shocked?" ash asked.

"Stella is Treemor's champion. She's been champ since she was 12. Like Dyno said, she almost never leaves her home unless she goes for the Leauge. If she does its probably important. But other then Dyno I don't see why she would return" June said.

"Im in the running to battle her, but she doesn't know that yet" C.C. said.

"Well then if it's a battle Stella would like to see, then it's a battle she will get. Why don't you all go sit with her? she'd probably like having company." Amanda said.

They nodded and headed up stairs. A worker of the motel and Gym walked in just after that, heading to the side of the stage. "The battle Between Gym Leader Dyno and Chalenger Amanda from Serenaide Forest will now begin. The rules are three pokemon each, only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon. Whoever knocks out all the other team's pokemon first wins. Go!" He shouted.

Dyno tossed his pokeball out, calling on his Houndoom.

Amanda tossed a pokeball, releasing Empoleon. "I'll alow you the first move since you are the challenger" Dyno smiled. Amanda gave a curt nod and empoleon used one of its weaker attacks, a soft metal claw. Houndoom easily dodged it and laughed. "Is that the best you got?" he asked the water pokemon.

"nope… I like to tease my enemies, convincing them im weak before I make them faint" Empoleon said, making a punching notion with his wing. Houndoom gave the pokemon a look before being instructed to use Flamethrower. He took a deep breath and blew a powerful link of fire to Empoleon. Amanda winked and it dodged it just before it hit, using Hydro Canon afterwards. The outcome of the attack left everyone except Amanda with an open mouth gape.

Houndoom was just one small push from fainting, he was struggling to stand. "You… you're good" Houndoom comented. "that's what training in the forest with someone like Amanda will get you" Empoleon smirked.

A smile crossed amanda's face and Empoleon used metal claw, making houndoom faint. "I've never seen such a powerful pokemon!" June exclaimed.

"Houndoom was so tough for me, how did she beatr him so easily?" C.C. shouted.

The two boys didn't speak, they were just too shocked to say a thing. Lulu's shocked expression went to a smile along with Stella's. "its just like my battle with him" She comented.

They looked to her as she made a curt nod. "Riolu's are very strong pokemon, I used Lulu for the first battle, the outcome was much like this except for he used a weak pokemon first… im guessing he sensed Amanda was a strong trainer" Stella said.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I still remember my battle with him" she said.

* * *

_"Go Lulu I chose you!" Stella shouted, releasing the aura pokemon from its pokeball. It went off on its war cry sounding like a young dog and tried its best to look intimidating, even though it was small and had pink eyes. _

_ "Magcargo I chose you!" dyno shouted, sending out the lava slug pokemon. _

_ After a moment, Stella smiled wide. "Lulu, used force palm!" She shouted. _

_ The Riolu went to attack the slug, and though it was slow, on Dyno's command it dodged the attack. "Mach Punch Lulu!" Stella yelled. Lulu turned on her foot, spinning to deliver a force palmed chargred Mach punch, knocking Magcargo over. Lulu used forcepalm on the knocked over pokemon making it faint. the few people in the stands minus Stella's mother sat with open mouths, just like the Gym leader as his first pokemon was knocked out easily. _

_ Stella and Lulu cheered on the other side, smiling brightly and shouting._

* * *

"it's a fond memory" Stella said.

Lulu nodded smiling as stella was. Dyno brought out his next pokemon, the pokemon being a Arcanine. "Your pokemon is pretty strong Amanda… I like that" Dyno stated.

Amanda just simply nodded as empoleon stood ready. "Arcanine, use Fire Blast and don't hold back!" Dyno shouted. The large fire pokemon breathed in, and ended up exhaling a large amount of flames. Instead of dodging it, Empoleon stood its ground and took on the attack, it doing minimal damage.

"How didn't it affect you? aren't you a steel type?" Arcanine asked, baring its teeth in a growl.

"yeah, but im also a water type and I am very strong" Empoleon replied, scratching the tip of its beak. It smiled and came at arcanine with a speedy metal claw, shooting a hydro pump afterwards making arcanine very weak. "You are strong…" she comented.

Empoleon nodded as the pokemon fainted. "I cant believe it, she took out two of his pokemon no sweat!" June said. "What the hell?" C.C. shouted, getting angry. "I wonder if his pokemon are just that weak" Qiqo said.

"Arcanine return… well I guess I'll have to use my strongest" Dyno smiled. He pulled another pokeball and threw it out, releasing a blaziken. Empoleon was returned to his pokeball, Lucario stepping up, baring his teeth and growling while standing in a fighting stance. "Lucario is a steel type, why is she sending him out there?" Ash asked.

"She has a reason im sure" Stella smiled.

They all looked at her in wonderment. "Stella, no disrespect but how can you be so sure she'll win? Espeacialy with a steel type against a very strong fire type. Im not sure Amanda is going to win this one" Qiqo said.

"All good trainers have a plan. Whatever she has in mind is between her and herself. If she's sure she can win with her plan and her steel type pokemon then im positive she can" Stella replied.

"Blaziken, use Close combat!" Dyno shouted.

The fire and fighting pokemon did as told, running up to the opposing pokemon, attempting to punch and kick it. although Blaziken was a fast pokemon, it seemed Lucario was faster, dodging every attack like it was nothing. This amazed Blaziken, he stopped for a moment just to catch his breath when an Aura Sphere was launched from lucario's hands, sending the gym leader's pokemon flying past Dyno and into the wall.

Blaziken shook his head and looked to lucario who had a smile on his face. "is something wrong Blaziken? Was that to hard for you?" he asked.

Hating to be teased, Blaziken stood holding one eye closed from the pain he was in. "You may have a good shot but im not easy to beat" Blaziken said, the fire rings on his arms flaring up.

"Come at me then will you?" Lucario chuckled. Blaziken growled and waited for instruction. "Blaziken, use Fire Punch!" Dyno shouted.

The pokemon smirked and ran to lucario with a fire fist. He stepped to the side as Blaziken came up and swipped a steel tail over blaziken sending him to the ground. Blaziken barely got to his hands and knees. "how are you so strong?" Blaziken asked.

"I train a lot" he replied. Blaziken gave a bad look to lucario, hatting that he lost, and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, all three of the Gym Leaders pokemon have been knocked out. The winner is Amanda and Lucario!" the worker said, directing a flag to the two. Amanda smiled and lucario walked to Blaziken. He helped the fallen pokemon up and put out one of his hands. "It was nice battling you Blaziken… even though I pretty much kicked your ass im happy to have had the battle" Lucario said.

Blaziken staired at the other pokemon for a moment. "you're a good sport aren't you?" blaziken asked.

Lucario simply nodded and after a moment of hesitation Blaziken shook lucarios hand. "you're welcome he said. Dyno walked over to Amanda, smiling wide. "I haven't had someone beat me that easily since Stella battled me. Im glad some people are just that strong. I see a lot in you Amanda, I hope to see you at the league. Heres your badge, the Burn Badge" Dyno said, handing Amanda a metal piece. It looked like a black square lit on fire. Amanda knew it was charcole on fire and she happily accepted it.

"Thank you for the badge and battle" She said through lucario, winking afterwards. Everybody ran from the stands to Amanda, bombarding her with comments. "dude that was amazing! You beat hims so easily!" C.C. said.

"That was awesome how your pokemon used such strong moves and beat Dyno, and the best part is I get to keep Tycoro" june said. The pokemon by her side cheered and nuzzled her new trainers arm. "I haven't seen someone be beaten so easily, your pokemon are real strong" Ash said.

"can I borrow lucario?" Qiqo asked, looking to the fighting pokemon.

"That was a a battle well done Amanda" Stella said.

the others parted away from Amanda so stella could go up. "you battled very nicely. I like your style Amanda. I see potential in you, I truly do. I hope I battle you at the league, I bet you'd be quite a challenge" Stella told her.

Amanda nodded at the young woman's coment, taking it to heart. "Tee hee… you did real well Lucario… you were very strong" lulu giggled, blushing a little.

"Uh… um thanks I guess" Lucario said, rubbing the back of his neck also blushing. "I'll see you again soon Lucario!" lulu cheered. Stella and lulu left, leaving the five teens. "One badge down and seven to go. We can stay for one more day but we leave tomorrow" Amanda said.

she and lucario walked out, heading away. The others shrugged and followed their friend out.

* * *

IS DIS MEH LONGEST CHAPTER OR WAT? lol sorry for derpness but i believe its my longest chapter. sorry for the delay in updates. yes its is possible to do what is discribed in this chapter. atleast in my pokemon games XD. i like train my pokemon so much that they are like level 25 when i get to the first gym and i have the type trumper so its like super easy. that and can you imagine how much training amanda would have had to do with all those pokemon? lol anyway thank you as always for reading this! i love reviews please do so! T.Y. so much!

_**Tigrissa18 :3  
**_

UPDATE!**  
**

ok so heres the thing, fora while my screen has been cracked and its slowly been getting worse. its starting to really affect my view of the screen. so i am telling you this now, i only have one document for this story on my Word program and this is a mac im typing this on now. i have anotehr computer, but it has a severe battery problem and its a HP and it is EXTREAMLY SLOW! what im trying to say is i may not update until my screen gets fixed. please dont be mad at me ok, its not my fault my mom is the one who closed the earbud on my screen... *sigh* sorry Treemor fans... T.T

_**Tigrissa18**_** ;(  
**

UPDATE!

looks as if i wont be repairing my computer screen soon guys... sorry about that. i dont have the money to fix it. and even if i did it would go to something else very quickly. i have a computer teacher so ill ask if she can or if she knows anybody that can repair it for cheap. until then on a desktop comptuter i will be working on some oneshots. i will put up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote what i should do. :3 until next time i have news guys

_**Tigrissa18  
**_

_****_UPDATE!

I was reading a story and i got to thinking, "I ant come up with a one shot idea, and im still using the mac half the day because im frustrated with my slow computer. Why dont i just f-ing do the dam story while i have the light homework load" so im saying forget my other two updates because now im goanna just use my mac until i cant. im not going to leave you guys hanging any longer. Chapter Ten will be up soon!

**_Tigrissa1 _**


	10. Team Cosmic

**The Treemor Region**

**LOOK WHO FINALY FREAKIN UPDATED! :D Im sorry i didnt do this for a while, but i made it so now im happy :3  
**

* * *

#10  
Team Cosmic

.

There was a loud bang, waking every team member of Amanda's up. Even Stella and Lu lu were shaken. Amanda was the first out, due to climbing out her window, and her eyes widened in shock. There was a strange machine lying there, it was round and was painted silver and black with a strange looking "C" on it.

The C had a ring around it, like saturns rings, and it was painted a soft purple color with the ring around it being black. It was strange looking, and what added to the strangeness was a woman, probably about early twenties with brown eyes and long VERY wavy orangish red hair ran up to it. her outfit was black and silver based, the same C on her out fit as what was on the strange circular pod that just landed in the ground. She came running up to the strange machine while a boy came up right behind her, dressed in nearly the same outfit.

Their arms had strange gloves on them that looked to be padded. (they went from the elbow to hand and they were fingerless) and the same kind of guards on their legs. They happened to be black. The girl had a short black skirt that fell into grey/silver pants and they fell into black boots. The woman's shirt was cut into a deep v neck wth a silver/grey long sleeve underneath, leading to the strange gloves. The boy's outfit was quite the same, just minus the skirt. It was a strange outfit

Amanda realized these people weren't playing early Halloween. They were real bad guys. She sensed it with her aura. She mentally cursed. "_Damn it! if I speak through Lucario, they'll get curious. If I speak as a pokemon, they'll know what I am. If I attack same exact result! What the hell am I going to do?" _Amanda thought, obviously rushing.

The others came next to her as they looekdat the strange people and Machine.

"You just had to break it didn't you!?" The girl shouted at the boy.

"The controls were jammed! I didn't do a thing!" The boy shouted in defence. "Whatever, if we get blasted by the boss I blame you!" The girl half yelled.

"Oi! What are you doing here and what is that!?" C.C. yelled back at them. The rest of her team looked at her, and saw for once her jacket was unzipped, revealing the strange shirt underneath. However it wasn't payed any attention for too long as the strang girl began to speak.

"Well… we were just testing out one of our home made flying transporters and well it didn't go to well" The girl easily lied. However, Amanda and Lucario didn't believe it, and neither did Stell and and Lu lu, who growled. "Yeah right, I know who you are, and it cost the life of a pokemon because of it!" Stella said calmly.

Lu lu however, didn't take it kindly. "You killed my brother!" She choked.

"Oh yeah, the Treemor Region Cha-"

"Shut up you idiot!" The girl shouted to the boy. He quieted immedeatly and the girl smirked. "yes yes, we haven't forgotten about you, Treemor Champion Stella. We would never forget the one that _made _ us kill a young pokemon" The girl replied.

"You killed him on your own terms! Stella tried to stop you!" Lulu growled, aura starting to show around her paws.

"Quiet down you!" The boy said, using the strange glove on his arm to shoot out a rope from it and wrap it around Lulu, who fell to the ground in her now completely wrapped body. Lucario started to get angry now, he couldn't explain why. He was going to shoot a Aura Sphere before Ralts stopped him. The small pokemon hung on his shoulder, careful not to let her head be seen. "Lucario, they'll just tie you up too! Don't do it!" Ralts said. he was going to reply when a loud roar could be heard.

They all looked to see a fairly large Haxaurus standing infront of Stella, who for once, had a look of pure anger and disust. She fought back to say something and just muttered something Lucario caught.

"You don't want to stay here, you should leave and take that contraption with you!" Stella shouted.

"Oh whats the little champion goanna do. Cry home to mommy then have her pokemon attack us? Come on" The girl laughed.

"Iron tail Haxaurus" Stella said.

A large tail from said pokemon swept and destroyed the machine that had the strange colors on it. Inside, were small baby bird pokemon, exoctic ones too. Amanda looked at it, horrified. "_WHAT THE HELL_?" She screamed in her head. She was ready to pounce these people.

"What the hell!" The girl yelled, now angry at stella. She took out her own pokeball and threw it, releasing a Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!" The girl yelled.

"Haxaurus do the same!" Stella shouted.

The pokemons attacks collided, making an explosion and blowing dirt into the others. A few rocks were kicked up. "Haxaurus draco Meteor now!" Stella shouted, while the field was still dusty. The Dragon pokemon roared loudly and shot multiple meteor rocks at the other pokemon, actually being affective. More sand and rocks were picked up, this time, sharpe ones came up too. All of them heard a shout of pain, coming from one of the girls, but nobody knew who.

After the dust settled it seemed the Hydreigon had fainted, and Haxaurus barely had any damage done. The rest of the people not in the battle saw that the shout from earlier came from Stella, as her left cheek and her right shoulder were bleeding, large cuts accrost them from rocks. One of the said rocks had cut Lulu's rope, and she jumped up to her trainer.

The girl opposite returned her pokemon and her shoulder looked out of place. It was dislocated from a rock hitting it. "This isn't over champ. We'll get that lucario of yours one way or another!" The girl said before disappearing back into the woods. Her partner followed and the trashed machine was left behind.

When they were gone, stella fell to her knees, her left hand flying to her wounded arm. Blood continued to seep through her closed hands. June and C.C. were the first to run to her. C.C. took her jacket and ripped a sleve, tying it around Stella's arm above the cut. The young champion struggled to stand up, only with the help of June and Amanda was she able to stand right.

"Stella are you alright!?" June asked frantically. "F-fine…. Just get me inside please" She said.

"Stella… You're really bleeding, and you aren't crying, do you have a high pain tollerence?" Amanda asked. Stella shook her head. "No, im too focused to feel the cut is all" She said.

"C'mon we have to get her insde!" Lulu shouted, grabbing the pokeball of Haxaurus and returning him safely. "Lulu… are you alright?" Lucario asked calmly. "I feel fine why?" Lulu asked. "Your arm, its bleeding too" Lucario said.

Lulu looked to her left arm, a small gash had been made and blood was slowly melting into her fur. "Yeah… im fine don't worry about me ok. Just worry about your trainer" Lulu said.

She dashed inside after the rest of them, leaving Lucario and Ralts. "We should go see if they're ok" Ralts said. Lucario nodded and they walked inside.

About ten minutes later, Stella had a patch on her face and a wrap over the deep wound on her shoulder and lulu had a light wrap on her arm. "Who were those people Stella? You and Lulu seemed to know them" Ash asked.

"team Cosmic" Stella said simply.

"Who?" Qiqo questioned.

"Team Cosmic. They're a small band of baddies who like to take peoples pokemon. For those who are extremely unwilling, they take the pokemon's life. Team Cosmic apparently wants to "set free" the pokemon in any way they can, they want pokemon to be free of all humans. Minus them of course so they can rule the region and eventually the world. They discust me" Stella said.

she gripped the sheets to her bed tight, her knuckles were turning white. "Last year at the league during championships, team Cosmic wasn't well known, hardly actually. Anyway, one of them was the challenger to Stella. After he lost, more of the people dressed like him fell down and started to assault people in the stands and Stella and me" Lulu said.

"That was when…. I-I don't want to tell you" Lulu finished, speaking of the memory.

"Lulu had a little brother. Team Cosmic tried to take him and Lulu both. When Lulu wasn't going…" Stella was nearly chocking on her words.

_ "Just give in already!" A team cosmic member shouted. "Never!" Lulu yelled back, Dodging another mechanical arm that came after her. She shot an Aura Sphere to the contraption, and another Cosmic member. _

_ "that's it! if you wont leave your trainer, We'll make you" Another cosmic grunt said. _

_ A small needle was placed in a small sling shot on the grunt's arm, Stella noted it immedeatly. "Lulu don't! get out of the way!" Stella yelled. _

_ Lulu saw the needle start to come at her. A small Riolu getting out of some other grunts saw it and jumped infront of his sister. Both Lulu and Stella stood open mouthed as the little Riolu fell to the ground with the long needle sticking out of his neck. He wasn't breathing or moving. Stella and Lulu both knew what was on that needle. _

_ Tears started to find their way down Lulu's face, she shot a large wildly charged Aura sphere and heavily damaged the grunt that fired the needle. Team Cosmic left after that, and both champion and pokemon were left with the corpse of the small Riolu. _

"They killed him with the stuff that some people put their other pokemon down with when the pokemon get too old to fight anymore. They do that to a lot of Pokemon, and I think its absulutly horrible!" Stella said.

"He was my only little brother" Stella mumbled, holding her legs to her chest the best she could for a lucario. Lucario sat next to the distressed pokemon and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Stella… we're sorry this happed to you. I wish we could stay, but we need to move on. Im sorry about that" Amanda said.

"its not a big deal go. Its not like im part of your group im just the Champion. I'll be on the road again soon enough don't even wory about me just go" Stella said.

Amanda nodded, and looked to the others. "You heard her. Lets go" Amanda said.

Tycoro looked at her weirdly. "So soon?" he asked.

Amanda nodded. "Sooner, the better" She stated, clearly agitated.

Lucario gave Tycoro alook, and he didn't say anything else. They all left fro the Gym/Motel and headed out of town after picking up breakfast, changing into regular clothes, and getting supplies. (at this point Amanda was annoyed with them for getting non natural healing medications) As they passed by a tree to Route 302, Amanda and lucario stopped at that tree and made a picture in the bark, the picture looking like a Riolu and something scribbled underneath. It was fast but it didn't matter. They left after that, heading down the route.

* * *

NO I DIDNT GET TEAM COSMIC FROM COSMIC00JONES! i jsut randomly got that team. so yeah. O w O

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	11. The Traiter Perverted Trainer

Chapter 11

The Traitor Perverted Trainer!

**(A/N This Chapter has an M rated part in it, if you are not old enough or arent comfortable with the part, skip it.**

* * *

Walking along the trail, the small blind Ralts in Amanda's arms was sleeping soundly. June looked at it sweetly. She was sitting on Tycoro's back due to her legs being incredibly tired and the Pokémon offering.

"Where did you get Ralts Amanda?" C.C. asked, noting the small Pokémon as well.

"In the forest. Just like the rest of them" Amanda replied.

"That's not much of a story. Didn't something happen for you two to meet?" C.C. asked.

Amanda gave C.C. a look, her eye twitching. "Fine, you want a story?" She questioned, turning her head back to face the road. "I saved her. She was just hatched. Her trainer treated her very poorly in this forest and since it was so small and blind left it in the forest to die. I picked her up and treated her as my own. Happy?" Amanda explained.

"Are you just making that up?" C.C. asked, noting Amanda's carelessness while telling the story.

"Amanda is telling the truth" Lucario stated, walking next to Amanda. "She just doesn't want to go in depth because Ralts doesn't like it" Lucario said.

"Oh… that kind of makes sense" C.C. said, putting her hands on the back of her neck.

"Kind of? Have more consideration C.C.!" June said.

"Will you both stop? We don't need another feud," Qiqo said. "And be quiet" Amanda spoke to them. "Ralts is asleep, remember?" She said. They sighed and June continued to look. "She is Cute Amanda," She said.

Amanda gave off a small humph, auditable from her mouth this time. She had her Eyes closed now, and Lucario sighed, walking next to her. He know what Amanda was doing, it wasn't that hard for her anymore. She was using her aura to keep her walking and focused as she flashed back on what happened with Ralts.

_ "Help! Help me help me!" Amanda heard. The thirteen year old turned to the noise. "Lucario did you hear that?" She asked. _

_ He nodded and they both stood. It sounded like a Ralts, lets get going" Amanda said _

_ The screams kept going and they followed it. They came to the sight of a boy, a trainer probably 18 or 19, and a small shiny Ralts in his hands. She was crying, kicking and screaming and the teen was doing something. Amanda and Lucario, realizing what he was doing, were enraged. "Rapist! Pedophile! Pokémon Abuser!" Were all things that came to Amanda's mind for her to say, but it was worthless, he couldn't understand her anyway. _

_ Lucario launched an Aura Sphere at the teen and Amanda hit him in the head with a Bone that Lucario generated for her. _

_ The teen was knocked out and the Ralts sat and cried. Blood was all around her legs, and Amanda growled. "I hate humans… especially these ones!" Amanda shouted. _

_ She picked up the Ralts, which was a new born. "You poor thing…" Amanda said. "It… hurt…. Me" Ralts said, shaking. _

_ "Don't worry Ralts… we'll get you to a safe place… I promise no harm will come to you again" Amanda said. The Ralts nodded. "i.. I cant see you…" Ralts said. _

_ "What?" Amanda questioned. She looked at the Ralts eyes and they were grey. Oh no!" Amanda said. "Are you a Pokémon? You don't feel like one" Ralts said. _

_ No, I'm a human, but I am much different then that man. Nothing will happen to you again i promise" Amanda said. The Ralts nodded and cried a little. She was scared, and Amanda sighed. "I'll be your mom… considering you don't have a father or a mother that I know of," Amanda said. _

_ The ralts shook its head. "I don't know much… just that that person… is very bad' Ralts said. Amanda sighed and held the ralts close. "I know… a lot of people are like that" Amanda said. Amanda and Lucario walked away, back to the center of Serenade Forest. _

There was a spike in her Aura and her eyes snapped open. "I swear if I ever see that human again… he will die" Amanda said .

They looked to her, Ash the most curious. "What are you talking about Amanda?" he asked.

"Nothing" She muttered.

They all heard something, and Amanda recognized it immediately. "You four! If you want to know what happened to ralts that while ago follow me!" Amanda shouted through aura. She ran through the path, taking a detour and the other followed. They all soon heard it better, and they heard a Pokémon screaming. "What Pokémon is that?" Qiqo called out to Amanda. She didn't answer however and they kept running. Ralts was jolted awake by the bumpy ride.

They were hidden in the bushes as Amanda peaked out and saw it. The same boy that hurt Ralts… was hurting another Pokémon. It was cream white with pink bows and cream ribbons tipped with pink and blue. Its ears, tail, and paws were also pink, and it had blue eyes.

"You don't want to look" Amanda said.

Ralts, with its physic energy, was able to tell who the person was that was causing pain to the Pokémon, and immediately she started to cry.

"Sylveon!" Amanda called out, jumping over the bush.

The trainer looked up at the girl with a smirk. "hey there" he said.

"get your filthy paws off that Pokémon!" Amanda shouted through the aura. She kicked the trainer in the face, getting him to let go of Sylveon. The scared Pokémon ran back behind the bush to Lucario. "you are the most unnerving human I have ever met! You are lucky I don't kill you" Amanda said. he was about to speak again when she kicked him again, sending him across the way, and into another tree. He was knocked out, and Amanda too the time to take the poke'balls from his belt and release all of his Pokémon, even took a Pokémon egg from his backpack. "_This wont stop him permanently, but it will prevent him from hurting Pokémon anytime soon"_ Amanda thought, carrying the egg back to the others.

She gave the egg to ash, since he was empty handed. "Keep it safe" She said through the aura.

She walked back over to Lucario, who was holding the scared Sylveon. In native tongue, she spoke. "Sylveon… are you okay?" Amanda asked it.

It nodded. "He… he's done that to me before… he does it to us all. He only catches female Pokémon just to rape us all the time," Sylveon said. She was shaking wildly and not looking. "Would you like to come with us? I'm sure one of us could take you in our party, I set you free, so you're wild unless you want to come with us" Amanda said.

Sylveon looked to the trainers that were watching the spectacle. She glanced for a moment before her eyes set on Qiqo. "The red haired boy, he looks nice. Will he take me with him?" Sylveon asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Lucario" Amanda said. Lucario nodded and focused its aura as Sylveon spoke. "Mister?" Sylveon said, gaining all their attention. "Can… can I go with you and be your Pokémon?" Sylveon asked.

"Me?" Qiqo asked. Sylveon nodded. "Please?" She asked cutely. Qiqo took out a poke'ball and nodded. "I'll take any Pokémon! Especially if they are completely willing to come with me" Qiqo said excitedly. Sylveon cheered and stood, waiting to be captured. Qiqo pressed the button and the red light went directly to Sylveon, catching it. "you're welcome" Amanda said. Sylveon came out a second later, going to thank Amanda.

"Thank you so much…. you're the Pokégirl that all the forest Pokémon are talking about! As a young Eevee I heard a lot about you" Sylveon said.

"Oh? Is there like some sort of legend about me or something?" Amanda asked.

Sylveon nodded. "Where I came from, you were called the Guardian of the Forest, because you guarded all the Pokémon of the forest. We were told that when ever in danger, The guardian or the guardian's Lucario would come to help you, thank you so much Guardian" Sylveon said. "I'm Amanda Sylveon" Amanda said. "And this is Ralts…she was also hurt by that trainer" Amanda said. Ralts was shaking on top of her hat; she brought her down and showed Sylveon.

Ralts looked up at Sylveon, and said Pokémon looked back at Ralts. "I remember you" Sylveon said. "You hatched from the egg he had the one day, and as soon as you hatched he raped you I remember because I was eating a berry after I had escaped from the poke'ball. I was really hurt when I watched" Sylveon said.

"I…I think I know… I think I saw you as an Eevee" Ralts said quietly. Sylveon nodded and Ralts, considering it was small, hopped onto Sylveon's back with a smile. "I'm going to go with Sylveon mama" Ralts said.

Amanda nodded with a smile. "I'll meet you up there a little bit, I'm goanna figure out what to do with this sack of shit over here" Amanda said. "Lucario, go with them" She told her Pokémon. Lucario nodded and the group left. Amanda smirked and turned to the pervert and she sighed. "Of all the people I must cross… why is a raping human one of them?" She asked herself quietly.

She looked around and saw all the poke'balls all around from the Pokémon she released. She picked up all the poke'balls and buried them in a hole, it look satisfactory and she turned to face the pervert boy. "_Huh? Where did he go?"_ She thought.

Her question was answered when she felt pressure along her ankles. The boy had used some sort of device when he woke up and shackled her legs. She turned around only for her arms to be shackled as well. She fell to the ground, struggling to get free. She grunted and groaned, but couldn't do anything. "You went a bit to far releasing all my Pokémon _Guardian_" the trainer said. Amanda looked at the symbol he had on a bracelet carefully. She saw the Team Cosmic symbol and went wide-eyed. "That's right. I'm a member of Team Cosmic. I rape Pokémon for fun, I kidnap them from their habitat and I get to have my fun with them, just as long as I turn tem into HQ. I let you slide with that Ralts, but my Sylveon and all my other Pokémon? Now that's bad. I'm going to have to punish you," he said.

"Kill me first, bitch" Amanda muttered in Pokémon language. She was not yet able to use aura to translate her words.

* * *

**(Start of M Rating) **

The Cosmic grunt chuckled and with one hand, pushed Amanda's ass up and pulled her shorts and belt down, letting them fall to her knees and he unzipped his zipper and revealed himself. Amanda went wide eyed as she felt something being forced into her. she screamed as the Cosmic grunt began to rapidly pound into her, raping her and already forcibly breaking her barrier.

The group barely heard this, and immediately Tycoro, Lucario, Sylveon carrying Ralts, and Pikachu all ran back. The teens followed wondering what was going on. After a few minutes Amanda couldn't even make any noise, she just was there, grunting in pain as the Cosmic grunt raped her. the pokemon were almost there, however stopped by the grunt tossing out a steel wall pop out that blocked them from getting to Amanda. It encircled the two of them, and was like a cylinder with lights. He continued to rape her in her main opening, then after he cummed in her, he withdraw led himself from her, only to put it to her small asshole. "n-no…" Amanda muttered. She screamed again as he plunged into her ass, repeatedly pounding into her once more causing pain for the Pokégirl

Ralts covered her ears, along with Sylveon, Pikachu looked really disturbed, so did Tycoro and Lucario. "Poor Amanda' Tycoro said.

Lucario swallowed the lump in his throat. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone" Lucario muttered. Pikachu climbed up to Lucario's shoulder and patted him. "You couldn't really have known, only ralts could have" Pikachu said.

Ralts shook her head. "No… not really… just because I'm a Psychic Pokémon doesn't mean I can predict the future" Ralts said. "Its okay Ralts, nobody's blaming you" Sylveon said, patting Ralts on the head with a ribbon of hers.

Amanda was suffering; it felt like her insides were being ripped apart by mini Excadrill. She had stopped screaming again, but when he cummed inside her again she gasped and held her breath. When done, the Cosmic grunt withdraw led again, and Amanda thought it was over. She was gasping for air when he came up to her face. She was wide eyed as he pulled her to her knees and jabbed his shaft into her mouth all the way.

Amanda was surprised, wide eyed even, and gagging. The grunt kept forcefully putting his shaft into her mouth, head to base, almost choking Amanda several times. He went faster, making her gag more and almost throw up. When he finally came with a loud grunt, she was forced to swallow it. "_this is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted…_" Amanda thought.

* * *

**(End of M Rating)**

The grunt let Amanda fall and undid the shackles, figuring she was too much in pain to do anything but pull up her shorts. she did do that, but it was pointless, they were blood soaked from the brutal rape. He let down the wall and fled as fast as he could, leaving the Pokégirl behind in pain. The Pokémon gasped, and when the trainers arrived, they did too. Her face had cum on it, and she looked half dead. The ground had plenty of blood on it as well from her.

"Amanda…" Lucario spoke slowly.

"S-so much… s-s-so m-much p-p-pain" she said. Lucario translated it out so the others knew too.

"Lucario! Get Amanda on Tycoro now we have to get her to the hospital!" June shouted. Lucario nodded and lifted Amanda up and put her on Tycoro. Amanda groaned in pain, every fiber of her body aching.

Sylveon and Ralts jumped on to Tycoro as well, and Pikachu climbed onto Tycoro's head. Ralts crawled to Amanda's head and rested on it. "R-ralts…" Amanda said lightly.

"Amanda, you're hurt, weak, and in pain. Sleep. That will help you for now" Lucario told her thorough the mind link they had. "B-but… I don't know where they're taking me Lucario…" Amanda said. "I don't want to be in the care of anyone but a nurse Joy" Amanda told Lucario. "Fine but please don't do anything rash" Lucario said.

Amanda nodded and closed her eyes, but still awake. "_Next time… he's dead._"

* * *

_**Go ahead, ask me WTF is wrong with me. I don't know what the hell i was thinking. But a chapter is a chapter, you have one, are you happy at least? yes? great. I've been lazy due to writers block and couldn't get an idea until one of my friends suggested another something or whatever get violated by the trainer that hurt Ralts. So that's what i did. Sorry guys :/**_**_  
_**

_**Tigrissa18 :3 **_


	12. A Misty Appearence in Fogrow City

Chapter 12  
A Misty Appearance in Fogrow City

* * *

Once they reached the city, Ash ran to the map on the board, looking for a hospital. "The only thing I see is a poke'mon Center" Ash said. "There is no hospital here," C.C. said. "All there is a Pokémon Center, it's a Human Hospital too. We get hurt some times too," She said.

Where is it?" Qiqo asked.

C.C. looked out, but she couldn't really see anything. The city was covered in a fog. "I don't know. Not now anyway, But I know it very well I spent a while here… June, I'm taking Tycoro and the other pokémon, if I find the right street I'll find the pokémon center" C.C. said.

June nodded and looked to her pokémon. "Get Amanda to the pokémon center as fast as possible" She said. Tycoro nodded and followed C.C. as she started out on a run. Lucario looked a slight bit confused but ran and followed them to find the pokémon center. "Well… what do we do now?" Qiqo asked. "We should make sure he doesn't follow us in case he wants to try and hurt Amanda gain" June said as she started walking.

The boys shrugged as they started to walk with her. Ash was soon stopped by a familiar voice. They all turned around to see a red head running up to them. Ash couldn't see who it was until she got a couple of meters from them. It was Misty, and she looked older. Her hair was almost to her middle back and she looked more then excited to see her old friend. She ran up in her blue Jacket and white short shorts and regular tennis shoes with a smile.

"Ash! When I came at the port for a little vacation I found Professor Oak there, I didn't think you came with him!" Misty said.

"I did… now I'm kinda traveling around the region but right now we're kinda in a rush" Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kinda? Ash we need to get to Amanda!" June said. Qiqo nodded in agreement and ash gave a sigh. "I know," he said.

"Who's Amanda?" Misty asked. "A friend of ours who got hurt real bad in a way by a bad trainer" Qiqo said, unsure if he should share the information about Amanda's condition. "You can probably meet her suggesting she wakes up soon, come with us" June said. She started at a run to get to the Pokémon Center, Qiqo followed her. Misty shrugged and with ash ran off.

They eventually found the Pokémon center and walked in, finding it rather fancy this time around. The nurse joy wasn't at her counter, so that meant she was helping with a pokémon. Or Amanda.

So Qiqo, June, Ash, and May sat for a few minutes in silence when she got irritated. "I don't even know who this Amanda girl is and I'm sitting here waiting to hear about her. What's so important about her besides the fact she's your friend?" Misty asked.

Amanda's Lucario walked out, hearing Misty's agitated shout. "Another? Amanda wont be happy if she stays around you know" Lucario said through his aura. "Did that Lucario just talk?" Misty asked.

"Through his aura, yes, Lucario… do you think you could explain to misty about Amanda?" Qiqo said.

Lucario turned to Misty and gave a humph. "Amanda is the Guardian of the Forest, a Pokégirl if you wish. She's been around in Serenade forest for her entire life and has protected all of us from mistreating trainers. She can understand how we speak and only speaks to humans through aura or writing. She's a human Lucario" Lucario explained. Misty looked confused, but shrugged. "So… she protects pokémon from her forest by driving trainers away? Well that's a little rude" Misty said.

"Not if the pokémon don't want to be slaves to trainers," Lucario said, turning away. "Are you saying we enslave pokémon?" Misty shouted, standing up. "No, I'm saying that some pokémon get caught, and some want to stay away from the pokéballs" Lucario said. "She guards those who don't and happily takes care of those who do. She doesn't think of them any different"

"I guess that's kinda nice… but… how did she get there and who said she could do that?" Misty questioned.

"We don't know, A Leavaney and Chandelure found her. She had no parents and she didn't know anything. So the pokémon of the forest raised her up and she found me in an egg abandoned and helped me hatch. I don't see an issue to what she did," Lucario said.

"Alright then fine! Anyway… ash are you collecting the badges again?" misty asked.

"Huh? Oh me? No… not this time. Amanda is. She's only doing it to get to Stella, the champion, so she can find the meaning behind the dreams she's been having for a while" Ash said.

"Like what kind of dreams?" Misty said. "We don't know, she never really told us. But she did tell us it includes Stella so she said she has to find out. But she cant do much now…" Ash said.

Lucario looked too misty and gave a look. "You don't know what happened to Amanda do you?" Lucario asked. Misty shook her head and Lucario gave yet another humph. "She got raped by a Team Cosmic Grunt. He was a rapist on pokémon and if he turned rare pokémon into team Cosmic, he could have all the fun he wanted. We didn't know that until supposedly Amanda went to far in trying to thwart him and he technically tied her up and raped her as a punishment. She couldn't give the full story yet… but she will when she wakes up" Lucario said.

"She's asleep?" June asked.

"No, Nurse Joy is in the room with her, she told us that when she was done talking with Amanda it was wise for none of us to talk to her or go see her so she can get rest. Since then she's been in the room" Lucario said.

"But let me guess, you can go in since you're her familiar or something right?" Qiqo asked.

"No… not even I can go in there. She said I could distract Amanda and possibly do more damage then already done," Lucario said.

"Oh…" June and Qiqo sighed. C.C. and the others came walking into the room now, Sylveon was comforting Ralts and Tycoro sighed. "Can you tell us more C.C.? Tycoro?" June asked. "Nurse joy said briefly after she came out to get supplies that Amanda was worse for wear. She really got tore up," C.C. said.

"Oh I feel bad for her… I wish that didn't happen" June said. "So do I… being raped ain't an easy thing to be done to you. I wouldn't blame Amanda for how she is to just give up and run" C.C. said.

"Give up on trying to see what it is that Stella has been appearing in her dreams?" Lucario questioned.

C.C. nodded. "If she up and runs, I don't blame her" C.C. said.

They all heard noise and Nurse Joy came out of the hall. "She's in very rough shape… She was raped pretty hard do you know the person who did this?" Nurse Joy asked. "It was a Cosmic Grunt" Lucario said.

"A cosmic grunt Stella must know immediately!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. She ran to the desk and called Stella's number. "Why does Stella have to know?" June asked. "Stella told everyone that if anyone encountered Team Cosmic at all to tell her" Nurse Joy said.

She called a phone and a tired looking Stella still in the hospital answered it. "Nurse Joy? What's wrong?" Stella asked, still tired. "A trainer has had a… rather rough encounter with a team cosmic member," Nurse Joy said sadly. "What happened?" Stella shouted, alarmed. "She um… I rather tell you if you can come" Nurse Joy said. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm still recovering from a Cosmic Encounter myself, thank you for telling me," Stella said. Nurse Joy nodded and bid her good bye. "Okay, Stella is on her way. Or will be. She has to know everything from Amanda" Nurse Joy said. "Is she asleep now?" Lucario asked.

The pink haired nurse looked down the hall for her Audino and Chansey. Both came down the hall slowly and quietly. "Is Amanda asleep?" Nurse Joy asked. Both pokémon nodded with a small say of their name.

"Alright… thank you, you two…" Nurse Joy smiled, letting them come back behind the counter. "You all can stay here while your friend is a patient here" Nurse joy said with a smile. They thanked her and went to talking, doing introductions.

Stella rushed, trying to get her regular clothes on without messing up her wraps. "Stella, you probably should stay… " Lulu said.

"What if its Amanda? What if she or her friends got hurt Lulu!" Stella exclaimed, throwing on her jacket. "You barely know them Stella… besides its highly unlikely one of them got hurt" Lulu replied.

"If it's the Grunt I think it is, then they very well could be Lulu. And so what? I cant explain it Lulu, but Amanda… Amanda is like no other trainer I have ever met" Stella said.

"Of course she isn't she can talk to pokémon and has lived in the forest all her life" Lulu said.

"No! I mean… something about her… her drive to protect pokémon, to battle me, She has a unique motive and I want to make sure she's okay," Stella said. "Are you… thinking of her like your lost sister?" lulu asked. Knowing she hit a sore spot, she immediately retaliated. "Sorry Stella, I-"

"You're right. I do think of her as my little sister. Just because she isn't doesn't mean I cant strive to make sure she's alright Lulu. Besides, don't you want to see her Lucario again?" Stella asked.

Lulu blushed. "Yeah but… um…" Lulu stared at her feet as she swung them from sitting on the table. "Okay then, I guess we should go. I care for Amanda to and if it is her… Lucario will need support," Lulu said.

"That's the spirit Lu! Now lets go," Stella said, grabbing her bag. Lulu jumped off the table and they ran out of the room and the pokémon center, past that nurse joy that over heard the conversation over phone. So she had no reason to stop her.

"So Stella is this region's Champion huh? And Amanda wants to battle her because of a dream she's been having and she's sure it has to do with Stella?" Misty questioned, making sure she was clear. Lucario nodded.

It was the morning after they had arrived at the pokémon center, and Amanda was still asleep.

"She has a strong drive and she isn't afraid to stand up for us or any other pokémon in danger. That's what got her into the mess she's in" Lucario said. "What happened for her to end up like this?" Misty asked.

Well, the Sylveon that's with Qiqo is a female, and she was being raped by the grunt that raped Amanda. So Amanda got in the way and knocked out the grunt and saved Sylveon and other pokémon and gave an egg to ash that he has now. She told us to go on ahead and we did, which we shouldn't. Because after she tossed the pokéballs away, he got to her and started to rape her after she got tied up. I don't exactly know how the rest went because we were blocked out by nurse joy before she could finish telling me her story by mind link" Lucario said.

Misty nodded and sighed. "That's kind of rough," She said.

Lucario sighed and looked at Amanda's belt that had the pokémon in it. "I think my friends need a little time out," Lucario muttered in his own tongue, picking up the belt.

Ralts, who was sitting across from Lucario and with Sylveon, tilted its head. "What are you doing with those Lucario?" Ralts asked.

"I think the others would like a little stretch, want to come with me Ralts?" Lucario asked. Ralts nodded and she went to climb onto Lucario's head. Sylveon jumped down and rubbed Lucario's leg. "I'm coming too" She smiled. Lucario nodded and they walked out back to a training area, Misty was curious to how pokémon could manage them so she stood and walked over as well, watching as Lucario took out the four pokéballs that held Amanda's other pokémon. He enlarged them and tossed them in the air and watched as all the pokémon appeared. She was surprised to see so many large pokémon for the two she saw previously.

After Lucario explained the situation to the others, Empoleon was the first to come up about it. He had just nodded and offered to spar with Bisharp. Soon all the pokémon except for Sylveon and Ralts started to spar, amazing Misty. She knew pokémon had fought with each other before, but this was a bit crazy to say in the lease. She saw ash come from down stairs out of the corner of her eye and she smiled and walked inside.

Ash walked outside to the front, just curiously looking. "Ash" Misty said, walking up to him.

He turned to her and smiled. "Hi Misty" he said. "Sorry about the Amanda thing. She's kinda just real importaint to the others and kinda cool. That and when somebody gets... um … raped you cant ignore it" Ash said. Misty nodded. "I wish I could have met her," Misty said. "She's still alive misty." Ash said.

"I now… but I need to go back to town today. I couldn't get very long of a vacation and the boat leaves in two days, it took me a little while to get here ash" Misty said.

"Oh…" Ash sighed.

They both looked up at the sound of footsteps, and found Stella and Lulu, still bandaged, running to the doors of the pokémon center.

She stopped when she saw ash. "Oh ash please tell me you're just here healing pokémon before Amanda battles the Gym Leader!" Stella exclaimed. "Um… sadly no Stella… Amanda is-"

"DAMN IT!" Stella half yelled. She ran inside and Lulu followed. "Okay then…" Ash said, scratching the back of his head. "Was that Stella? The champion Lucario was talking about?" Misty asked. Ash nodded and misty went inside. They found Stella asking Nurse Joy about Amanda. "Yes that was her name… I suppose you can go up Stella just no loud noise I want her resting as much as possible" nurse Joy said.

Stella nodded and sped-walked to Amanda's room as lulu walked out back. Misty snuck around and followed Stella. Stella opened the door quietly and slowly, hoping not to wake Amanda. She seemed to be quietly sleeping until Stella opened the door. Her eyes snapped open, even though they were only half open, and she looked to the door. Her intense half glare softened as she saw it was Stella. "Oh... um… good morning Amanda… did I wake you?" Stella asked. Amanda shook her head in response, and she reached for a clipboard and her pen. Stella walked closer to see what Amanda was doing.

She finished and gave the board to Stella. "_What are you doing here Stella? Aren't you supposed to be by in Tyro City healing?" _ Read Amanda's writing.

Stella nodded. "But I told all Nurse Joys that if they heard anything about team Cosmic to call me at once. So after you were cared for she called me yesterday. I didn't care what my condition was, I had to come to make sure it wasn't you or one of your friends but I guess my worry was only correct" Stella said.

Amanda looked downcast upon herself. She began to scribble again and let Stella read it.

_"I could have gotten out of the shackles and beat the shit out of him, but my body didn't want to move, it was paralyzed with the initial shock that I was caught like a pokémon in a pokéball. That's what it felt like. So when he started… I… I don't know. I was just set on stun, forced to be like one of those poor pokémon" _Amanda wrote.

"What do you mean? What exactly happened?" Stella asked.

"_He… well… I call it intense violation, everyone else would call it rape" _Amanda wrote.

Stella went wide-eyed. "_Rape?! There is only one cosmic grunt that I know would do that. It has to be my cousin Kevin… he had to have done it," _Stella thought. "I know him. Did he have brown hair and all female pokémon?" Stella asked.

Amanda nodded, only to cause pain in her neck. "Then it was Kevin, my cousin, hes been pleasuring himself since he was 12. It made me sick when I gold around to knowing" Stella said. Amanda shook at this. She held her hands on her lower stomach as another churn of pain came over her, it being visible on her face. Stella looked like she felt bad. She placed a hand on Amanda's and looked her in the eye with care.

"Don't worry. I'll beat team Cosmic, and someway that bastard will get his karma. I don't know or care by whom but he will. Nobody can hurt an important person as you and think of no punishment coming their way" Stella said with a strong smile. Misty walked in at that time and glanced at Amanda for a moment, her eyes turned defensive once more, not recognizing Misty, and she pulled back from Stella and sat up in her bed, still giving a strong glare.

"I'm not bad I don't mean any harm Amanda…I'm a friend of Ash's" Misty said cautiously, reading Amanda's body language well.

She wrote something on her clipboard and showed it to Stella. "She doesn't take kindly to new faces, especially when they come to her while she is injured. She doesn't care that you're a friend of Ash's; she doesn't find it enough that you say it. She wants you to prove it or such," Stella said, only the second part coming from Amanda directly.

"Ash is out with the pokémon, look out the window," Misty said. Amanda did so and found all of her pokémon outside training. She wanted to call out to them, but her throat hurt too much. She held back a sigh and sunk back down, pulling the blankets to her shoulders and turned away from both trainers. "Amanda please don't hide away… I need to know more" Stella said. Amanda didn't respond and Stella sighed. She rubbed Amanda's arm sympathetically. "We'll leave you for a while… I'll come back to check on you in a few hours" Stella said. She stood and with Misty walked out of the room; she closed the door slowly and quietly and gave yet another sigh.

"You seem to know Amanda very well," Misty said. Not really" Stella said. "I only know as much as her friends, and they don't know a lot," Stella said.

"Really?" Misty questioned, looking back to Amanda's door. "Yeah… she feels like family though, I think its because of the way she battles but other then that, I'm not sure" Stella said. "I may stay long enough to see her battle. I have a pokémon that can fly then I can stay longer to see but…" Misty trailed.

"I'm sure Amanda will allow you to use her pokémon. Her Staraptor I've heard is very strong" Stella said.

"Really? Well… okay" Misty replied. Stella smiled and she looked to Amanda's door as well. "I'll figure out what draws us together. For now, lets go watch the pokémon train" Stella said. Misty nodded and they walked out, unaware that Amanda wasn't sleeping.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I'm thinking a lot about character rape... i'm getting worried. It may be because Amanda and then another character in a story i'm not posting that im co-writing with Gold Phantom (a good writer BTW's) also had a character rape in it. Hmm... i'm still concerned. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please follow and review! it gives me a smile :) ****  
**

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	13. Getting Up and Being Shot Down

Chapter 13  
Getting up and Being Shot Down

**A/N: Thanks for viewing my story guys :) it makes my day to know i actually have readers. :) **

* * *

Within ten minutes of the girls leaving, Amanda got the strength to get out of bed. Something she regretted instantly, but dealt with. With a bit of a sluggish reaction she trudged to her clothes, reaching for her shorts first. She found them clean, much to her pleasure, and replaced them under her hospital gown. Her other clothes were next and when she was all set, placed her cap on and opened the window. She slowly stepped through it, despite her pain. And stood in the back of the pokemon center. She gained the attention of her Ralts, which was surveying with her Psychic energy, and she cheered happily.

Soon the others turned to Amanda and they all ran for her and crowded her, with Lucario's aura, she told them to back away. "I'm in a lot of pain and I can't speak easily. Please bear with me all of you. AS soon as I find the others I'm going over to the Gym, I want to battle the leader as soon as possible" Amanda told them.

"Mama can I battle?" Ralts asked. "But, Ralts… you're still very weak" Amanda said. "I still want to fight! Please let me try mama" Ralts said.

"All right… first to battle I promise Ralts" Amanda said.

Ralts nodded and she walked to Amanda, hugging her leg. Amanda gave a small smile and took back her belt with all the pokéballs. She called back her pokemon and put her belt back. Ash's attention was gained and he looked to her. "Amanda? How did you get out of your room?" Ash asked. Lulu ran over and looked at her. "I heard what happened Amanda, I'm so sorry!" Lulu said.

"Its alright. I'm fine. But go get Stella, tell her I'm looking for the others" Amanda said. She climbed back into her window, her Lucario carrying Ralts followed. They went upstairs to Qiqo and June's room; she knocked on their door and watched June open it. She was awake and dressed and struggling to get Qiqo up at the time. "Amanda? What are you doing out of bed you need to go back down and rest now!" June squealed.

"I can't. I have a badge to earn. After I earn the badge, I'll come back" Amanda told her.

"Amanda you are nowhere near the condition to battle. I don't think your pokémon want you to anyway" June said.

"Mama isn't fighting, we are, remember? All she is doing is standing" Ralts smiled. "But… are you sure Amanda?" June asked.

Amanda nodded simply with her usual seemingly pissed off look on her face. "Yes I am" Lucario had translated. Amanda smirked and waved June aside. Amanda held her arm out, and an aura sphere formed in her hand. June went a bit wide-eyed, forgetting she could do that, and it fired out of her hand, hitting Qiqo in his behind. He yelled in pain and flew out of bed; he ended up on the floor still yelling. It made Amanda chuckle and Lucario and Ralts to laugh their asses off. June went wide-eyed and ran to Qiqo.

"Sorry June, but that was the only way you would have got him out of bed" Amanda told her.

"Like hell!" June shouted.

"What the hell Amanda?" Qiqo shouted, forgetting she was supposed to be resting. "I told you, it was the only way you'd get up" Amanda smiled.

She left and Lucario followed, still laughing with a laughing Ralts in his arms.

They went to C.C.'s room, and found her to be still getting dressed. Amanda tried to hold back a laugh, as C.C. didn't even know they were there. She was putting on her shirt and humming a song that Amanda semi knew. "C.C., are you alright?" She asked after a minute or two. C.C. turned after putting her jacket on and Douglas came out of his pokéball. "Yeah, I'm alright. What are you doing out of bed? Didn't nurse joy say you were supposed to stay in bed until we could identify exactly who raped you?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, she did, but I'm not going to lie around and do nothing. I have to do something and that something is winning me a second badge. Are you coming?" Amanda asked.

"Actually… I was planning on um… just hanging with my pokémon for a few hours. Think you could go without me?" C.C. asked.

"Sure… I guess. Have fun" Amanda said. Before she left, she turned back around from her retreating stance. "If… if you need to talk about something, I'm open ears for you" Amanda said.

"That's really kind, and actually the nicest thing you've ever said" C.C. smiled.

"I have to start somewhere. I don't think you're as human as you let off. You're kinda like me in a sense, so I admire that. But anyway, I'll leave you and I'm going to face the Gym leader" Amanda smiled. C.C. nodded and allowed Amanda to leave.

Stella came running down the hall as soon as Amanda closed the door and she stopped Amanda. "You're supposed to be in bed, what are you doing?" Stella questioned her.

Since stella wasn't supposed to know Amanda could speak through Lucario, she held her badge case up, showing the empty second slot. "You're going to battle the Gym Leader? Amanda you cant. Not just because you're to injured to but because She isn't there" Stella said.

Amanda went wide-eyed, signaling she wanted to know why. "Well… this Gym leader… she's my Aunt you see, and my mom was lonely since I wanted to go trough the region to see what I'm up against this year, So she asked for my aunt to come visit her. There's no substitute so you have to wait until my aunt gets back" Stella said. Amanda looked angered. Her eyes flashed red and even though it hurt immensely, she ran down the hall and back down stairs, alarming her Lucario, Stella, and Misty, who just made it there. They followed Amanda until they heard the door of her room slam, hard, shaking them all.

"I didn't know I would upset her that much" Stella said. "She's… a very touchy trainer, remember?" Lucario said. "I think she's just pissed off" Misty replied.

Lucario walked to the door and knocked on it, the reply was something being smashed against the door, shaking it and almost busting the hinges it was hung on. "Misty's right, she's just upset" Lucario stated.

"Its okay Lucario" Stella said, walking over to the aura pokémon. "Why don't you and Lulu walk around the city a little bit? It should be more lively now" Stella smiled.

"Are you sure?" Lucario asked.

Stella nodded. "She's a bit stressed and I think a little bit with a friend will help" Stella replied.

Lucario nodded. He walked off and Stella gave off yet another smile. "Is there a reason you sent the two out together?" Misty asked. "I just have a feeling that Lucario and Lulu are going to be great friends. They may be mates. They certainly look like they will be" Stella said.

"You can tell that?" Misty asked.

"I helped my mom with our vast Pokemon ranch for a while. We had so much fun and I could tell when pokémon that were dropped off were good mates for each other and I thought they would mate. Funny thing is I didn't know what IT was and I always could see the pokémon mating from my window" Stella said, this made Misty go wide eyed, turn to a stone like color, and fall anime style on the floor. She then got up the same style.

"Don't you think that's a bit creepy and personal?" Misty exclaimed.

"I don't find it disturbing much. Its only nature. There's no harm in it. The only think I find disturbing about pokémon doing the same things as us when it comes to that is I know people who do IT with their pokémon" Stella said. "And rape them... anyway point is I can tell Lulu is interested in Amanda's Lucario, and vice versa. So I wouldn't be surprised if while I'm near Amanda that I hear her Lucario mating with mine against a tree or something like that in the middle of the night" Stella smiled.

"You are one strange, strange little champion" Misty said.

There are a lot of strange facts about me. But I don't really share them unless I have someone to trust" Stella said.

Stella looked at the door and knocked on it lightly. "Amanda… I'm sorry please open up I just want to talk, can we?" Stella asked.

There wasn't a thud, but the door didn't open either. Stella sighed and rested her back against the door and slid down and sat. "You should go back to the others, and Ash, I'll see you in a while" Stella said.

Misty nodded and left. Mean while Stella was sitting against the wall, unknowing that Amanda was doing the same on the other side. A note was slid under the door and Stella took it and read it. "My aunt? She uses Flying and Water type moves, she's a dualist. I know she has pokémon that is one or the other or both. Her strongest is a Gyarados. He's a big fella let me tell you" Stella said.

She slid the note back under the door and waited. Another note passed down and Stella read it as well.

"My aunt, she's nice like me. She's very optimistic and has so many views of the world you would think she would be a psychic woman. She likes little cute pokémon and enters them in contests all the time. Including her regular pokémon, they sometimes get entered. It's really fun to see her liven up the stage. She almost always wins, its really fun. She lets her opponent win though, she doesn't want to take all the glory" Stella said.

She sent the note back under again, and waited. It came back out and when Stella read the question she just simply smiled. "Her name is Florence. She's blond and wears lots of blue like me. She has a Magikarp necklace and earrings. For some reason she likes them and has an aquarium of them in the gym. That's a ring around the entire gym wall. There's a tank of Magikarp in her gym and there's more then 250 of them in her tank. Its weird but she's the best," Stella said.

This made Amanda smile. "_At lease she's kind to pokémon, even the weaker ones, I may enjoy her battle" _Amanda thought.

"You like that fact, right Amanda" Stella asked.

A note came under the door with the reply, and Stella smiled. "Amanda, think I could know more about you?" Stella asked.

The note came back with a no, and Stella sighed. "Its alright. Sorry I asked. But you seem every interesting. I admire you in the way that you are a fabulous trainer and you treat pokémon so fairly. It may not mean much, but when I was little, I was kind of like you are. I guarded all the pokémon of my mother's pokémon ranch, it was so much fun running with the small pokémon that got left there and the ones that were born from our pokémon, Lulu's mother was one of our lucarios. They were so cute as little newborn riolus. I would assume Lucario was cute too" Stella said.

Amanda smiled; though Stella didn't see it she knew it.

"You know I have a feeling about Lulu and Lucario. You can tell when pokémon want to make with one another right? Or something similar?" Stella asked.

Amanda gave to knocks on the floor, giving a yes.

"I see that with Lulu and your Lucario. They seem so… close even though they haven't known each other long. I think a deep subconscious dream of theirs is to mate with one another. That's why I sent your Lucario out with Lulu. I want to see if the do mate or not. I'm sorry I should have asked first but its my curiosity as a breeder and technically a mother" Stella said.

Amanda scribbled a note and sent it back to Stella. "I'm glad you don't disapprove Amanda. Thanks for the support" Stella said.

Amanda thought of something and sent another note. "What if Lulu had an egg huh… well I would hope they'd want to raise it and take good care of it. I wouldn't be upset at all. Would you?" Stella said.

Amanda knocked once, and Stella smiled. "Great. Well then it doesn't mater just as long as they have fun right?" Stella said.

She knocked twice and Stella giggled. "I can't wait for when they come back. I just hope I wasn't wrong" Stella said.

* * *

Well heres chapter 13! Next chapter focuses on our love bird pokemon. I was going to put them spending time with each other a little later but i figured this would do. If you dont like how i put it well... you can do something else or dont read it. I like fluff. That was what i was trying to do. But I'm sure i failed but you should be happy i updated at all.

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	14. Lulu and Lucario Sitting in a Tree

Chapter 14  
Lulu and Lucario sitting in a tree…

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Two in one day, do you guys love me yet? No? eh... neither do I.**

* * *

Lucario had taken heed to Stella's advice and walked to where he thought Lulu was. She was in the main lobby, almost asleep out of boredom. Lucario walked over, a bit nervous, and shook her shoulder slightly. "Lulu, do you want to explore the town a bit with me? Stella said it may have been a good idea since Amanda cant battle right now and… well frankly I think we're both bored" Lucario said.

Lulu woke up and shook her head slightly. "Oh… Hi Lucario… sure I'd love to go with you. You don't know the town though I've come here a lot with Stella before so I know where everything is, even in fog. Lets go" lulu chirped with a smile. She turned off her translator and grabbed Lucario's paw and ran out the door, basically dragging him.

When they were outside, it was rather clear, Lulu had forgotten. "It stay's clear for a while, follow me" Lulu said. She ran up ahead a bit and Lucario followed. They walked past a few people and to a shop looking thing. Lucario was a bit confused. But lulu just dragged him inside. "This is a restaurant Stella and her aunt went to all the time. They know us well and I'm well recognized with my bow on. Besides a good friend of Stella's aunt runs it," Lulu stated.

She turned her translater back on and walked to the counter. "Two Poke-getthi plates please!" Lulu smiled.

"Oh hi Lulu, hungry or taking some back for later?" The cashier asked.

"Oh, no a friend of mine came too, we're eating here, its like a friend outing without stella, she advised it for some reason" Lulu said.

"Alright, on the house as usual Lulu, you guys don't come often so I'm not loosing much by letting you guys get off with a few free meals every few months" She said. Lulu nodded with a smile and gave thanks and pulled Lucario to a table. "Huh… its empty today" Lulu said.

"What are you talking about there's 15 people here" Lucario said.

"Yeah, that's close to empty for Ellen's shop. Ellen why are there so few people here today?" Lulu asked.

"Huh? Oh there's a contest and for once Florence isn't here to compete, everyone is there now to watch it" Ellen said.

'Oh yeah huh" Lulu said.

"Florence is big on Contests. So every time there is one she competes and for her not to be at one, it's a first. So everyone wants to see it" Lulu said.

"Okay then…" Lucario said. "So… what do you and Amanda usually do back in the forest? Just watch the pokémon like Stella and her mother do with the pokémon ranch?" Lulu asked.

"Kind of. We are guardians so it gets exciting from time to time. Qiqo and June were our last people to enter the forest. Poor pokémon… I forgot I don't even think any body is watching the forest" Lucario said.

"I'm sure somebody is. Don't worry Lucario. Worse comes to worse we a few of them are gone, they are strong willed pokémon aren't they?" Lulu asked. Lucario nodded and she smiled. "Then don't worry, I'm sure they'll all be fine I promise you Lucario" Lulu smiled.

They both blushed a bit, then a large plate of what looked to be spaghetti was placed in front of them. "Hope you don't mind, but I put both of your plates together" Ellen chuckled. "Have fun" She said, leaving.

The pokemon's blushes just got bigger "Together huh… well Ellen sure picks the right times to be... well... Ellen" Lulu said.

She turned the translator off once more and picked up off the plate of what was supposed to be a meatball, but it was a poke food piece. "Ellen makes the best food, all of it is for humans and pokémon. The Spaghetti she makes is amazing. It has a lot of pokémon food in it for when its made for pokémon and the sauce is always from a Tomato berry for pokémon. Its so good" Lulu said.

"Oh, and you're welcome to use the utensils, you'll need them for the spaghetti" Lulu smiled.

She herself picked up a fork and started to eat, practically shoving the food in her mouth. Lucario chuckled a bit and started to do the same. They weren't paying attention and got into one of the most cliché events that could ever happen to two people eating a giant plate of spaghetti.

They were both sipping up a few of the same strands of pasta and didn't notice until their noses and lips touched. Their blushes brightened considerably and Lucario nudged Lulu a bit. The two aura pokémon could read one another's mind if they wanted to in that moment. But they didn't, instead just kept their lips locked. After a minute or two they pulled apart, blushing more then before.

"Heh heh… funny thing that happened…" Lulu said.

"Yeah… real funny" Lucario replied.

They continued to eat until it was gone, and Ellen came by. "Well, well… you two have a nice lunch?" Ellen asked, knowing the reply from Lulu.

"You completely planned for us to kiss didn't you?" Lulu asked through aura, not bothering to use her translator. "Yes, yes I did. You two looked cute together by the way" Ellen said. she took the plate and Lulu sighed but smiled. "Sometimes I love her," She said.

"Is… now one of those times?" Lucario asked.

Lulu nodded. "Best moment not spent with Stella. It even tops quite a few spent with her" Lulu smiled.

Lucario blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Want to just walk around Lucario? I… it would be really nice" Lulu said.

Lucario nodded and he stood first, taking her paw and helping her up like a gentlemen. "For a forest pokémon, you sure are proper" Lulu complimented.

"Well… kind of I guess yeah" Lucario replied.

Lulu giggled some and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets go, I want to show you all of Fogrow" Lulu smiled.

Lucario nodded and they left, making Ellen smile. "One more couple in the bag, that makes five this week. Damn I'm on a roll!" Ellen smirked.

They walked around for a few hours in the big City, seeing nearly everything and getting help from a friendly group of Unzefants they were able to fly up and see the contest. It looked amazing from where they could see. For a few minutes, they sat there, Lulu in Lucario's arms and just resting against an unused light post.

It seemed the contest was over so they got down and continued to walk. The city was notorious for it being next to the Tremor Sea. It wasn't big, but the lower part of the region wrapped around half of it. Only two cities stood next to it and Fogrow was one of them. They walked to it and watched as the sun went down. "Its really beautiful Lucario" Lulu said.

"I should be telling you that… you brought me here after all" Lucario said, hugging Lulu tight with a smile.

Lulu giggled a bit. "I thank Stella, I owe her greatly for letting us leave. Especially in the time that she did. There are so many dangerous people around now… I was honestly afraid to leave Stella. I was afraid that they'd take her, not me. I'm so protective over her its like I'm the trainer and she's the pokémon. We have such a deep connection… its so hard to describe. If anything happened to either one of us… the other would be so torn" Lulu said.

"I feel the same with Amanda… if we were separated by means of others, we would never be able to cope without one another" Lucario stated.

Lulu sunk into Lucario's arms more. "I'm going to dread the day you and I have to fight" She said after 5 minutes of silence. "I love you Lucario, as much so like I love Stella, but you know different kind of love but it's the same amount" Lulu said.

"I'll dread it too, with luck Amanda will have more heart and switch me our or Stella wont use you" Lucario said. He went wide-eyed then looked at her. "How do you know Amanda and I will be the ones battling you and Stella?" he asked.

"Oh… Stella said she shows such great determination and love for you and your other pokémon. That's what will get her through to us. So that's how I know," Lulu replied.

Lucario smiled. "Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" Lulu yawned, close to falling asleep.

"There you are"

The pair's eyes got wide as they knew the voice. They were afraid to turn but did. It was not only the girl from Tyro City Pokemon center, but also Kevin, the boy that had raped Amanda. Lulu trembled being in the presence of him, Lucario was afraid as well, but didn't show it as evidently.

"The trainers left their two love bird pokémon by themselves. It's a surprise they aren't fucking" Kevin smirked.

"L-Lucario…" Lulu muttered.

Lucario twisted Lulu around so that she was behind him. He growled and held a fighting stance. "Aw, so cute. Come here!" The red head girl demanded, going to grab Lucario. He moved his paw and went forward, punching the crap out of her face.

"That damn pokémon just used sucker punch on a human!" the girl cried.

"Oh that was no sucker punch" Lucario told them through her aura. They both went wide-eyed at him. "That was a flat out punch, you learn a lot from humans when you live with one" he said.

"This Lucario is a rare one! We have to take him to the boss!" The girl shouted.

"No Ana Beth! His trainer will notice, didn't you see this silent bad ass looking girl? That's his trainer and she's a bitch to deal with. I wouldn't" Kevin said.

"Fuck you and what you say! I want good credentials from the boss. You just want to fuck pokémon," Ana Beth said.

Kevin rolled his eyes and looked at lulu who was barely shown behind the slightly larger then normal Lucario.

"Okay, fine, you take the bad asses Lucario, I take the champs Lucario" Kevin said.

Lulu shrunk down and yelped and Lucario went into a deep growl. "Over my dead body!" he shouted. His paws were filled with aura and spheres were launched at the two cosmic grunts. He pulled a human martial arts move and got on his paws and kicked the two in their faces, knocking them down.

"Run Lulu!" he shouted, grabbing her paw. They both took off at a fast run that the grunts had a hard time keeping up, but did. They ended up running back to the tree-covered route and got a bit dirty and injured in the process.

"Okay… screw your poke girl, I'm killing gone of them! They need to learn their lesson!" Ana Beth shouted.

She loaded her glove with a needle and took careful aim.

"Lucario look out!" Lulu shouted. She pushed Lucario to the side and jumped out as well as the needle flew past them.

"Shit… it wasn't loaded" Ana Beth muttered.

The two lucarios were buried in a bush, hidden fro the grunts.

"Did they die?" Kevin asked.

"No I didn't load that one with the drug their both still alive… search and find them or the boss will have our asses!" Ana Beth commanded. Kevin nodded and they split, both running away from the town and them.

After five minutes, they deemed themselves safe. "Are you okay? Lucario asked.

Lulu looked at the new scratched on her body that blood was slowly seeping out of. She didn't notice one that was on her neck. "I think so" She said.

Lucario noticed her neck wound. "Lulu there's a cut on your neck are you sure?" Lucario asked.

She put her paw to it, and saw not only her blood but a bit of different colored liquid. "Lucario… it wasn't the killing liquid… but it was definitely some kind of poison. Come to think of it… I'm a bit lightheaded…" Lulu said, her voice getting a bit weaker.

She started to loose her balance and Lucario held her up. "You aren't well I think we should go back to the-"

"No!" Lulu cried. "I don't want Stella to worry!" Lulu said.

"Then what are we going to do? I don't have any berries" Lucario said.

"It's a regular pokémon poison… I-it will clear up after I faint" Lulu said.

"But… Lulu…" Lucario sighed.

"Lucario I really don't want Stella to worry about me. She has her hands full with Amanda. Please lets stay…" Lulu said.

Lucario sighed and carried her a bit deeper into the forest until he actually found a large tree with a great hollow. It seemed to be a few trees twisted together to make a room inside. Lucario carried the almost unconscious Lulu inside and laid her on a string of branches forming a bed like thing. There were a few berries Lucario found on the way in his arms. He found a bowl and grinded them into a paste that Lulu could drink. "Peacha berries… good thing I found them" Lucario muttered.

He walked to lulu, who by that time was just about asleep.

"Lulu… Lulu wake up please" Lucario asked.

Her eyes fluttered open gently. "Lucario… is it morning already?" She asked.

"No, but lulu I found berries on the way and made a paste for you, hurry and drink it before your poison gets out of hand" Lucario said. he sounded really worried and concerned. Lulu tried to sit up and Lucario helped her with the paste, when it was gone, the poison was too, but she still had wounds to tend to and a fever.

"Lucario… what are we going to do about this?" Lulu asked.

Lucario thought for a minute then left the trees. He came back with Oran berries and lots of leaves a minute or so later. He started to wrap her wounds, not caring of his own, and carefully tended to her neck wound. He also took a thick leaf and dipped it in a bowl of water he found. He wrapped the leaf on her head and she smiled. "You're such a good guardian Lucario" She said.

"Well... I do have 10 years experience in healing other pokémon naturally," Lucario said.

"Thank you" Lulu replied.

She sat up a little more and pulled Lucario to her and kissed him on the cheek. When she left, Lucario allowed Lulu to fall back gently onto the bed like structure. Lucario found that there was room for two, so he got on it and wrapped his arms around Lulu and they both fell asleep

The next morning the two were still in the tree. Lulu was lying on top of Lucario in a protective embrace. It was cute looking. Lucario woke up first, and smiled warmly at lulu. "Lulu… wake up Lu. We need to go back to Amanda and Stella now" Lucario said.

She stirred slowly but sooner or later got herself awake enough to speak. "Good morning Lucario" She smiled. "We have to go now?" She asked.

"It would be preferred. I don't know what time it is so they should be worrying" Lucario said.

Lulu nodded and she got off of Lucario. She found herself weak to walk, so Lucario picked her up again. "I got you Lulu" He smiled.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. They went straight back to the Pokémon center, chatting a little along the way. "Do you think they'll get mad if they find out?" Lucario asked.

"I think that was Stella's plan. She has a knack for being able to tell when two pokémon want one another. I think she could tell I wanted you, and you wanted me. So she got a plan to put us together while Amanda needed a bit of time with Stella" lulu said.

"What is Amanda's goal anyway?" Lulu asked.

"Oh Amanda's?" Lucario stuttered. "Well… she just has a plan to get to the league to battle Stella. You see, Amanda has these dreams every now and again when ever she sees a human or just when ever she has too little pokémon contact. They're really strange like she should know who everyone is but doesn't. And she thinks Stella is one of the people in her dream, pretty sure actually. She just wants to see what the connection is if there is one at all" Lucario said.

Lulu stayed silent to think for a moment. "Lucario…You know… Stella had a very rough life as a child" Lulu started. "She… she lost her sister when she was five, and her dad left soon after for I don't know where. People kidnapped my real mother, I assume early team Cosmic, and just her mother got into a heavy illness. It just cured up before Stella went on the league journey. She's had to take charge and be an adult so often she doesn't know what its like to be a kid. But every day she's still strong as ever. She never complains even when she deserves to. Just, like I know that Dyno told you guys, Stella does have a weak point, every year actually. Its always the day her sister went missing. She misses her so much. Her little sister was the cutest thing and was close to pokémon even as a baby. \It's so sad to see Stella cry on that day. Every year she's had the league battles on the week her sister went missing, but this year she didn't. its two weeks after, which I find strange: Lulu said.

"Really?" Lucario questioned. Lulu nodded. "But… she is just a great person over all and its hard to find people like her these days" Lulu said.

Lucario nodded as they walked in. "I hope they aren't too worried" Lucario said.

She turned her translator back on and they walked down the hall, paws still lovingly strung together.

* * *

**I know I know, not as good as i could have been, but i got bored and i was half awake writing this and i edited it a bit before posting it. Enjoy!**

**I own Team Cosmic, Lulu, Stella, all gym leaders and Elite 4 members, June, Amanda, the personalities of my characters pokemon, The Pokemon Ranch that belongs to Stella and her mother, and Stellas mother and an upcomming character! Neah, neah, neah, i'm not telling you who it is!**

**Cosmic00Jones (devientART) owns C.C. and the derpish personalities of her pokemon. Not the actual pokemon cause you know they belong to the people who made Pokemon. **

**Qiqo2, now known as L3G3ND owns Qiqo. :) **

**And Gold Phantom owns the idea of the Shiny, Blind Ralts. I'm just using it. **

**People who made pokemon own all the regular pokemon, the idea of gyms, the idea of a bad guy team, you know the whole 9 yards**

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_

**Tigrissa18: Oh, and guess who has a birthday in 5 days? i do! i'm looking forward to a Sixflags and Knotts Berry Farm trip! some times i love people :3 **

**L3G3ND: *Throws brick at Tigrissa* Quit bragging  
**

**Tigrissa18: *Gives vicious look* Jerk. *Bites*  
**

**L3G3ND: *Screams in pain* B*tch!**

**Tigrissa18: *smirk* You asked for it. You see the reason he hit me with a brick is because my family and i are going to sixflags and my school is going to Knotts, there for i go on two awesome trips he only goes on one. :)**

**L3G3ND: B*tch...**

**Chilifries09 *doesnt have a fn acct.*: What'd you do bro? **

**L3G3ND: Nothing... **

**Tigrissa18: He threw a brick at me. **

**Chilifries09: Oh what now bro? You threw a brick at her? You realize thats animal abuse right?**

**L3G3ND: *Runs to save life***

**Chilifries09: *Chases to kill***

**Tigrissa18: See? if you saw this in real life, cause something like this happens every now and again, you'd be laughing your arse off too. **


End file.
